Ambidextrous
by TalksToSelf
Summary: SMUT ALERT It started with Fay learning a new word, now that things are heating up their words aren't as important
1. New words

A/n: Hehe, I will continue 'Love Transends' but we need some lighthearted smut to ease the pressure.

Ambidextrous

Kurogane was awoken all too roughly by a blond bouncing into his room. Not just any blond, Fay D. Fluorite (who was now on his bed and grinning like a Cheshire cat) was the blond in question, which made it all the more frustrating.  
"Ne, ne Kuro-rin!" Kurogane growled in what he hoped was a menacing way, but really sounded like a disgruntled puppy. Whatever anger he tried to direct to Fay was usually melted away by the over boisterous-ness of his behaviour.  
"This better be good mage." He ordered, half sitting up, propping himself on his elbows. Fay moved closer, hands on either side of the warrior's waist, with their faces almost touching, the comforter slide down to Kurogane's boxers, which was all he happened to be wearing at the moment  
"It is!" Fay promised. "I was watching the… the…" He looked a little frustrated. "The box with the people in it." Moving from world to world meant often forgetting the names of things, and though they had seen things similar, every world had a different name for it. Kurogane nodded exhaustedly, wondering if they would reach the point sometime during this next millennium.  
"And…" he prompted.  
"AND THEY HAVE A WORD FOR WHAT I AM!" The blond cheered.  
"Really, just the one? I have a few four letter words for you 'damn mage' springs to mind and 'get the hell out of my room it's 2am'." He grumbled  
"Kuro-pon… I think that's more than four letters." Fay said, in an innocent tone, before batting his hand. "But seriously, this world has a word for me!" He continued proudly, the word 'seriously' seeming blasphemous from him. "Guess what I am?"

"An idiot?" He suggested. "A hyperactive gay wizard with an inferiority complex?" One large hand reached up to brush the sleep out of his crimson eyes, but Fay was so close that Kurogane's hand brushed the eyelashes of the slighter man, he yanked it back hurriedly. "Who has no sense of personal space?" Fay looked a little dejected, his delicate lips in an attractive pout.  
"Kuro-kimi doesn't like me this close?" Now there was a question Kurogane didn't want to answer at 2am.  
"What's the word?" He asked exasperatedly. Fay forgot his dishevelment and instead smiled.  
"I'm 'Ambidextrous'!"  
"The hell!" Groaned an irate ninja. "You woke me up… to tell me you're ambidextrous? I don't give a crap, go to sleep!" Kurogane rolled over onto his side, knocking Fay's left hand from under him, causing him to fall with his chest to the bare back of the Japanese man. The material of Fay's shirt felt unnaturally cool against the heat from the other man's exposed skin.  
"I'd thought that you'd be interested." Fay mumbled guiltily into his companion's ear. Kurogane felt a blush arise on his cheeks at the warm breath tickling his sensitive earlobe and the lips that were so close.  
"I'm pretty damn sure you have a bedroom of your own." Was the haughtiest response he could come up with considering their positions. Fay was effectively spooning him, and the tight pants he wore created a strange yet not unpleasant friction against the back of his own boxers, while the loose fitted shirt didn't disguise the rapid heartbeat against his back one bit.

"But… it can be very useful." Fay purred gently, slipping his left arm over Kurogane and trailing his hand very slowly along his chest. Kurogane hitched his breath, and tried not to let the mage know he was effecting him in this way… but the blond was talented. One very skilful left hand traced each individual muscle, before tentatively toying with a nipple.  
"The hell are you doing?" He asked, exasperation in his voice… yet his refusal was only half hearted.  
"Showing you." Fay said in as innocent a tone as ever, as his thumb and forefinger tweaked Kurogane's nipple a little roughly. He freed his right hand from under himself, and slipped it underneath Kurogane's waist, so he was half hugging him from behind. "That I'm equally good with both hands, Kuro-myuu." He teased the long fingers of his right hand at the hemline of Kurogane's boxers, gently probing the sensitive flesh which was becoming increasingly warmer under the stimulation.  
"Damnit." was all Kurogane could say.

He was getting hard, training had taught him not to laugh or cry in battle, to never show emotion on the field, and to always be on guard, but it had not prepared him with what to do when you're being molested by an eccentric wizard in a foreign world. He had no way of knowing how to resist the tempting touches flitting across his upper body, nor the lips pressing very gently between his shoulder blades. He was sure that the devil himself would be tempted..  
"Kuro-tan." Fay mumbled, and without another word he slid his pale, and excruciatingly cool right hand down, teasing his fingers through the mass of curly black hair, the sudden change in temperature made the ninja tense his entire body, but this was soon forgotten when an equally skilled thumb and forefinger found the very base of his member and squeezed gently, rubbing the stiff shaft very gently. Kurogane shuddered involuntarily as his middle finger stretched up and down his length in perfect rhythm with the left thumb probing his nipple. The left hand slowly drew teasing circles over his chest and abs, flitting delicate fingers over sensitised skin. Kurogane bit back a moan he knew was dwelling in the back his throat. Behind him Fay mewled gently, as though he was enjoying this as much as Kurogane himself, and the noticeable buldge pressing against his lower back signalled the same.  
"Why the hell are you doing this?" Kurogane said breathlessly, even though he objected… he knew if Fay stopped now there would be hell to pay.  
"Because I can?" Suggested Fay. "I'm very good with my hands." And Kurogane found there was no arguing with him for once, and as both of Fay's hands continued to pleasure him torturously slowly he found his own left hand gripping his pillow to relieve the tension.

Fay curled all his right fingers underneath Kurogane's now rock hard cock, while pressing the print of his thumb against the slightly weeping head. Both hands still and Kurogane, unable to stop the words from tumbling out of his mouth voices his opinion  
"Damnit move already if you're gonna." He grunted.  
"I am moving." Fay teased, rubbing his thumb over the head keeping a steady pressure. Kurogane's breath caught in his chest, he knew he was flushed all the way to his ears and half wanted to kill the other for making him feel so weak, yet the nerve endings in his skin were setting on fire with each new touch… the wanton wizard was excruciatingly slow in his movements but oh so good. As if in response to this thought, Fay's left hand slid upwards, tracing itself over Kurogane's lips, probing for entrance, while his right hand squeezed and kneaded his erect penis. Kurogane let out an unwilling gasp, and Fay seized the opportunity to slide two fingers into his mouth. The warrior was half tempted to bite him, but the fingers flicked in circles over his tongue in a semi-erotic dance, Kurogane had never known his tongue was so sensitive and a shiver hurried down his spine.  
"Tease." Was all he could manage to say, allowing Fay to slip in a third finger during the momentary speech.  
"Sorry." Came the response, and his right hand sped up, massaging and pumping Kurogane's member at half speed while his left hand made phallic motions race through his mind while exploring his mouth.

He didn't know what possessed him to do it, but the moan Kurogane had been biting back sounded and he closed his eyes tightly.  
"That's… what I wanted to hear." Fay whispered affectionately, he freed his left hand and slid it downwards, scraping his nails over Kurogane's side. Still jacking with his right hand, Fay's left expertly slipped the boxers downward, fully exposing the ninja; whose breath was now coming in short sharp pants. He switched hands, pumping instead with his left while his right palm cupped and pressed against Kurogane's ass, his fingertips grazing his balls with every backwards thrust of his left hand. Shy teeth cautiously nipped along Kurogane's jaw line, and his eyes snapped open, only to find his vision blurry. Fay's breathing was easily as loud and as desperate as his now, but so close to his ear it was driving him crazy. An insane part of the back of his mind told him to kiss the blond, as they were so close right now, but turning his head would meaning turning his body, and turning his body could cause  
"Hngh!" Kurogane grunted, not knowing whether to thrust forward into the left hand shamelessly wanking him, or backward into the right hand fondling him in extra sensitive areas.  
"Mhm." Fay mumbled, licking his ear gently, before speeding up his left, and putting more pressure into his right, pushing Kurogane to the edge. The ninja moaned again, an unearthly almost haunting groan loud enough so he was sure the kids would hear, but he didn't care, he was almost there and it didn't matter who knew it. Because it was now or never.

Kurogane twisted his body and neck a little, kissing Fay roughly. For a sickening moment both of his hands froze, but then they picked up double the intensity, as he returned the kiss reverently. Kurogane gasped into the opened mouth as both of Fay's hands started to pump him furiously. His teeth brushed against his bottom lip and Fay let out an equally desperate moan, his own erection pushing firmly into Kurogane's hip.  
"Cum." He whispered gently. "Go on." His voice was a taunting purr, as though almost daring him to try not to, but the ninja had been close enough anyway, and as the hand-job became so intense he could hear the slap of fingers against the tight flesh of his abdomen he released, warm sticky fluid spilling onto Fay's equally skilled hands, leaking onto the bedcovers and soiling his sheets. Kurogane breathed a sigh of relief before lowering his head back onto his pillow. Fay lay down next to him, his right hand, still sticky from their adventures found a place on his chest, while his left settled on his hip.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" The ambidextrous wizard asked gently.  
"Suppose so." Kurogane squeaked… it had meant to come out as an indifferent grumble, but the afterglow was too amazing for that Fay buried his head into the crook between Kurogane's neck and his shoulder. He placed a gentle kiss in the hollow. Kurogane rolled his eyes, he'd never been much of a post coital cuddler, but Fay was always an exception, so he slipped one arm around Fay's back, holding him protectively close.  
"Ne, I wonder… if this world has a word for someone without a gag reflex," Fay mused aloud. Kurogane groaned. It was going to be a long, long night.

A/n: Ehe. Wow. Uh… Fay's got skills.


	2. Now who's

A/n: I have a newfound hatred for Fay… I'll explain at the end. Also I introduce a few new nicknames for Kurogane in this chapter (three I think), I don't believe been used in other fics so... credit would be nice.

"Kuro-rin!" Fay said, as he cleared away the dishes after breakfast that morning. Sakura and Syaoran were spending the day at a 'themed park' because they'd heard of a 'magic mountain' within it, and thought it would be a good place to search for information about Sakura's feather, but there was a height limit so they weren't allowed in. "I was watching television and there was a woman who could bend back so far her head touched her ankles." Kurogane blinked.  
"What were you watching?" He asked out of sick curiosity, wondering if the mage had been indulging in porn… he had to have gotten those skills from _somewhere_. Last night had been… well it had been pretty wow, but after a morning shower he'd felt like his old self again, a little pissed off at having let Fay take the initiative.  
"Something about contortionists…" Fay said innocently. Of course… contortionism was fairly innocent, as was ambidextrousity, but Fay's butter-wouldn't-melt voice didn't fool Kurogane for a minute. He rolled his eyes and looked around.  
"Where's the manjuu?"  
"I thought Mokona-chan went with Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun." Kurogane shrugged, he hadn't really been paying too much attention at the time.

"So." Fay said, shifting his weight from foot to foot. He looked nervous, and shy… and very un-Fay. It was irritating.  
"So?" Kurogane countered, folding his arms. This seemed to upset Fay a little, even though his facial expression didn't differ. He stepped across, closing the distance between them and slipped his long pale arms up around Kurogane's neck, laying his head on his chest and just breathing gently. Kurogane was unused to this sort of thing… people didn't generally hug him unless they wanted to lose their head. Fay mumbled something into the ninja's shirt and though it was inaudible it felt suspiciously like 'I love you'. "Huh?"  
"I said I don't want to hear it. Whatever excuse you've come up with, whatever reason to explain away last night… I don't want to hear it." A delicate hand placed itself beside his head on the heavy chest, cuddling a little closer as though desperately seeking comfort. It must have taken a lot of courage for him to come forward last night, since he very rarely got close to people.  
"You said all that in three syllables?" Kurogane asked sarcastically. Fay laughed and nodded.  
"Give or take."  
"Don't… don't say that." Kurogane said, feeling a heat rise in his cheeks. Fay continued to laugh, a teasing playful laugh that was a lot more like his usual self.  
"Why?" He gasped. "Kuro-Karai you're such a pervert!" ('Karai' is Japanese for spicy type 'hot')  
"Me!? How the hell am I a pervert you're the one who…" He started, angrily, but Fay shook his head and stepped a little closer. "I'm not having this conversation." Kurogane ended, rolling his eyes, finding it was harder than usual to get mad at him.

It felt strange, having the blond magician pressed against him like this, there was a definite heat… but not a sexually frustrated heat, a very gentle, very reassuring heat. He found his own arms sliding around Fay's thin waist, and pulling him as close as possible.  
"I'm not going to try to explain it away anyway… it happened." He placed the flat of one palm between Fay's shoulder blades, and used the other to pull Fay's face upwards. "_You're_ the one who runs from things."  
"You know…" Fay breathed inching closer. "You're not very good at being romantic Kuro-chuuuuu." Scolded the wizard.  
"The hell! I wasn't trying to be romantic!" Kurogane grumbled, letting go of Fay hurriedly, as though he burned his skin at the touch.  
"Yes you were, Kuro-pon's a…"  
"Finish that sentence and I don't give a damn if we fooled around last night, I will kill you." He warned. Fay nodded, smiling genuinely, before kissing him. Unlike last night's climactic frenzied kiss, it was gentle and sweet, Kurogane (once he had recovered from the shock) thought that Fay tasted like sweet milk… probably because they'd just had breakfast, he was broken from this track though when Fay nipped gently at his bottom lip. Obediently Kurogane opened his mouth a little to further the kiss, and realised he was once again being manipulated by the obvious uke, but before he could take charge Fay pulled back and grinned cutely.  
"We have the house to ourselves for the whole day." He said slyly.  
"Tcheh. Now who's the pervert." Fay opened his mouth to protest but realised it was probably true, so nodded, taking the other man's hand and leading him through to his bedroom.

All of Fay's things were neatly arranged and Kurogane bit back the urge to mess everything up, too much order was irritating. Fay sat on the edge of his ready made bed, and stared up at him with his intriguing blue eyes and Kurogane relished the thought that even if destroying the mage's carefully arranged trinkets was off the cards, at least he'd get to mess up the bed sheets. He kneeled beside the mage, hands on his shoulders, and kissed him quite roughly, forcing him to lay down as he did so. Kurogane moved so he was pinning Fay down, the blond blinked a little, surprised by this, but smiled anyway.  
"Kuro-kin is eager." (Kin is gold) He said gently. Kurogane nodded, not bothering to complain about the ridiculous nickname.  
"Is that a problem?" Kurogane kissed slowly down the magician's neck. Fay automatically closed his eyes and breathed in, as his lover licked over pulse points then blew cold air onto them.  
"Now who's the tease." Fay mumbled dizzily.

Kurogane worked at the slighter man's shirt buttons, exposing flesh as white as the very shirt he was removing, he threw it carelessly to the ground, privately delighting in messing Fay's bedroom up, even if only a little. Rough calloused palms and stiff fingers probed at the delicate skin causing Fay to mewl gently, replaced moments later by a gasp as Kurogane drew a line of kisses down between his breastplate.  
"Ne…"  
"No talking, this is weird enough as it is." Kurogane ordered. Blue eyes watched in interest as hiss mouth continued it's assault on his abdomen, as expected he was merciless and Fay vaguely wondered what it would be like to go all the way with him. He shivered, his imagination running away as he could almost feel the ninja pounding into him, he could almost taste the building sweat and hear the desperate breathing. The vision caused him to arch his hips automatically, pressing his erection against Kurogane's thigh, just as he thought the tension was becoming too much to bear Fay was relieved to find Kurogane's fiery kisses trailing back upwards, temporarily sedating his mind's eye.

The ninja licked and sucked at the magician's nipples, switching a little too fast given his inexperience with pleasuring men, but Fay found that quite adorable, and moaned gently as his front teeth scraped hungrily over the sensitive area. He allowed his hand to tangle into Kurogane's short black hair as he let his own head fall back into the pillow supporting himself. Just as the wizard thought heaven had no greater gift than this, he was brought sharply back to reality by two hands working deftly at his zipper. That could NOT happen now, it would ruin everything. He grabbed Kurogane's wrists, shocking him.  
"No." Fay said firmly, throwing the 'no talking' rule to the wind.  
"No?" Kurogane asked quizzically, raising an eyebrow.  
"No." Repeated the magician, wriggling out from underneath Kurogane who rolled back, propping himself onto his elbows, ready to question him. Fay sat cautiously on the ninja's thighs, allowing his right hand to brush over the bulge in Kurogane's pants.

"You know Kuro-Karai… you're wearing too much." Kurogane did not let the sudden subject change go unnoticed, but let it slide as he was currently distracted by Fay's equally talented hands. One was opening his shirt, while the other unbuttoned his jeans swiftly and surely. A sudden chill swept his body as both his chest and his penis were exposed at the same time. He didn't remove either article of clothing, preferring to leave them hanging off him casually, it made Kurogane look messy and rebellious, two of the traits Fay adored. He allowed his eyes to roam slowly over the body, smiling as he examined it properly for the first time.  
"The hell are you looking at, mage?" Kurogane muttered feeling awkward under his gaze.  
"You." Fay leaned up, kissing him deeply, allowing his own clothed erection to brush against Kurogane's bare one and trying not to feel too smug as he felt the man twitch beneath him. Fay let both of his hands wander up and down Kurogane's chest, enjoying the sensations running through both of their bodies.

Kurogane's hands gripped Fay's waist, thumbs digging into his hips and pulled him up a little so he was sat directly on top of his aching member. Fay deliberately bucked his hips back and forth a little, tormenting him. Kurogane moaned into his kiss, so Fay broke it, and began to work his way instead down Kurogane's neck. Fay was very good with his hands, there was no denying that, but he wasn't as good with his mouth, and it showed in his very lacks daisy, timid attempts at lovebites, he seemed afraid to put too much pressure on the sensitive skin. Kurogane grabbed Fay by the hair at the back of his head, pulling him closer, found a spot between his neck and his shoulder, and began kissing and sucking, biting longingly. Fay gasped loudly, tilting his head back to give him more access.  
"That's how it's done." Kurogane smirked, proud of the purple mark he'd left contrasting wonderfully with Fay's pale skin.  
"You're good." Whispered the magician breathily. "But I'm better."

Fay's hands began their magic again, lavishing attention upon any and all of the flesh accessible. Kurogane growled in anger as once again he realised Fay was taking charge, and it annoyed him furiously, he thrust his hips into Fay's hand grunting at the excess force.  
"To hell with this." He reached upwards and reversed the situation, so that he was once again on top. Fay smiled continuing with his tormenting slow hand job, but allowing his free hand to cradle Kurogane's neck as they kissed. This was something Kurogane was DEFINITELY not used to, gentle and sweeping, the kisses, though broken and slightly desperate due to the building sexual tension, were uncertain and cautious, tentative and sweet… but most of all very careful. Kurogane was scared that Fay, without his mask, may break, he stroked his thumb over the high cheekbone of the pale magician, taking a moment to just look at him.

"What are you looking at?" Fay asked, slightly nervously.  
"You." Kurogane repeated gruffly, just as Fay had said before. Fay smiled and tightened his grip on Kurogane's throbbing erection, amazed at his reservation. He had a higher threshold for teasing that had been anticipated.  
"Hm?" Fay cocked an eyebrow, to check that was okay. Kurogane nodded and slipped his own hand down, massaging Fay gently through the crotch of his pants, enjoying the look that crossed his face as he did so: a mixture of amazement, pleasure and shock… maybe even fear.  
"Gimme this." Kurogane grunted, taking Fay's hand from his neck and raising it to his lips. Fay squirmed in slight discomfort as Kurogane kissed and licked at his palms. "I've never tried it before, so you'll have to tell me when it's right." And with that Kurogane began to suck a little roughly on Fay's middle finger. Fay gasped and his eyes widened, an automatic reaction to clench his fist, causing his slightly too long nails to dig into both Kurogane's tongue and scratch painfully at the base of his cock. "Oi." he winced.  
"Sorry Kuro-chan. I was a little overwhelmed." Fay mumbled, dragging his fingers from the warmth reluctantly, it wouldn't do him so good to get worked up, he couldn't… "But you don't have to learn like this."  
"Then…" Kurogane unbuttoned the other man's pants, hooked his thumbs into the waistline… and was met with a sharp echoing**_ SLAP _**across his face.  
"THE HELL!" He roared, sitting up. Fay looked shocked himself, as though he had not premeditated the attack. His eyes were wide in almost definite fear now.

"I'm sorry I…" Fay shook his head furiously, looking for his words.  
"I get it." He muttered darkly, and nodded. For a moment, there was an awkward silence, broken only by Fay fumbling to refasten his trousers.  
"No. You don't. It's not like that." Fay promised, kneeling up, draping himself over the pissed off warrior, rubbing his shoulders.  
"Whatever." he reached for his own zipper, ready to put the matter aside. A delicate hand placed itself over his.  
"Don't." His voice was little more than a mumble. Kurogane was enthralled at how the man could go so easily from playful to serious, from in charge to so timid, and how, despite just smacking him… he was somehow still alive. A vague thought crossed his mind that the wizard could be bipolar but he just sighed, knowing he could not stay mad at the blond and nodded, before kissing him, very careful once again not to hurt him. "Kuro-chuu!" Scolded Fay, a smile starting to blossom. "I won't smash." What he said contradicting what he'd done. "When I said there were other ways to learn… I can show you." He grinned cheekily.  
"Eh?" Why the hell… Fay made no sense at all one minute he was not wanting sex, and here he was, sat half dressed on the bed with him, offering to give a blow job. Before he could protest Fay had pulled Kurogane's trousers down from their place exposing his thighs, down to his ankles.  
"I told you… I'm good at this." Delicate hands kneaded his member, to make sure he hadn't been turned off by the sudden turn of events, before he slid down onto his stomach, laying flat on the bed.  
"You don't have to." Kurogane said, his voice slightly strained. "If you're not ready…"  
"Tcheh." Fay smirked, trying to sound like Kurogane. "I'm more than ready."

Fay's tongue darted forward, the very tip tracing the most prominent veins he could find. Kurogane tensed at the tickling feeling as Fay licked and probed along his shaft and balls, deliberately avoiding the weeping tip. He twitched and growled, half wanting to grab him and force him to go faster, and half wanting to punch him for being a damn good tease.  
"Oi."  
"Don't be so impatient Kuro-shii." Before he could protest at the name, by far one of the more intimate nicknames he'd ever been bestowed (Kuro-shii is a play on Kuruoshii which means 'crazy about'), Fay had coiled his tongue around the base of his shaft, using one hand to cradle the head. Kurogane moaned at the dual sensation, and one hand slipped to Fay's head, stroking his blond hair gently. Fay was more than shocked and pulled back, looking up curiously.

"What're…"  
"I'm tryin' to be affectionate, now stop talking and get back to what you were doing…" A rare smile graced his face. "Or I will kill you." Fay knew he was joking, and was taken aback by Kurogane's kindness. He was not normally like this… maybe it was the hormone induced delirium… or maybe he truly did… No, Fay could not allow himself to think that way. This was what it was and nothing more if he allowed himself to get attached… No. He couldn't.  
"Hmm." Fay lapped at the tip of Kurogane's cock, causing the ninja to buck his hips. Fay's surprisingly strong hands held him in place, as his head bobbed teasingly over the first inch or two, tongue and teeth working in harmony over the hot and pulsing flesh. Kurogane's hand didn't grip or force Fay's head forward as most men were prone to do when being orally serviced by their lover, instead he continued to brush it gently through the silk-spun hair, his other hand cupping his face. Fay closed his eyes, desperate to try ignore the attention. He half wanted to cry, he didn't deserve this. He forced his head forward and, true to his word he managed to suppress his gag reflex, Kurogane's leaking slit brushing the back of his throat.  
"Ungh." Fay increased the speed and the pressure, causing Kurogane's eyes to close and his head to fall back, the mage then began to hum loudly, vibrations shooting fiery electricity up and down every inch of his body.

Kurogane didn't recognise the song, and in his body's advanced ecstatic state he doubt he knew his own name, but the tempo and the bass were enough to push the normally well-controlled warrior over the edge. Fay moaned gently as liquid pleasure spilled over his tongue, he sucked harder and massaged the thighs of his lover as he repeatedly swallowed the warm salty fluid, throat opening and closing upon the manhood of the other tormentingly, when he was sure Kurogane was done he pulled back.

Both were breathing heavily, and they were vaguely aware of the dissipating heat.  
"Fuck." Kurogane mumbled as Fay wiped his mouth. He grabbed Fay's wrist and pulled him up, crushing him against him in an over protective hug.  
"Ne, Kuro-myuu." The wizard said, rubbing his cheek against Kurogane's neck.  
"Hm?" Fay lay his mouth against a pulse point and muttered something unintelligible. This time Kurogane didn't ask, even though he suspected he knew those tell-tale three syllables, he had more pressing matters to consider. Now he was coming down from his mind-numbing high… his mind was racing… _why _had Fay not let him touch?

A/n: Fay's inferiority complex rears its passionate head. Does Fay have a deeper reason for not wanting to be touched? Is he just not ready? Will Kurogane get to return the favor? More smut to come.

Hatred for Fay: The man is IMPOSSIBLE to draw I tells you. (Go check my DA for proof, cleargreencrystal there's a picture of Fay and Kurogane kissing. )


	3. Don't like

A/n: I NEED YOUR HELP REVIEWERY PEOPLE! Seriously. At the end of the chapter I explain.

It wasn't that Fay was shy, in fact he was usually the one to start the activities… as soon as the kids were in bed, or they had a moment alone, the magician would make a move. Not that he was a pervert either, because more often than not a 'move' meant only ahug or a kiss, and though Kurogane was unused to this he found it to be oddly satisfying. He realised he was happier with the blond in his arms breathing gently than he was listening to his own frantic pants as he was pleasured, because the fact remained Kurogane still was absolutelynot allowed to touch. 

It didn't matter how he approached the matter, whether tentative and slow, trying to coax the blond into it, or hurried and heated trying to make it happen before he realised it, Kurogane's attempts were always thwarted. Twice now he'd even been smacked for trying.  
"Bastard." He muttered, rubbing his cheek. Make that three. Fay had stopped apologising after Kurogane had said he 'didn't want to hear it'. The _game_ (for, really there was no other word for this type of relationship… well at least Kurogane didn't know of one. Fay might.) had been going on for three worlds now, and still there was no progression, other than the one time Kurogane had said 'Oi, Fay' at breakfast, which Fay chose to take as a slip up. Instead of apologising he nuzzled his head against Kurogane's bare chest.

It was of course, entirely possible that despite his skills and age, Fay was a virgin. That perhaps he was not yet ready to take the leap. Kurogane doubted this theory, as he was sure the magician would just say so. It had once, and only once, during a fit of insanity, crossed his mind that Fay was secretly a very flat-chested girl… which could explain the attraction, this theory had been disproved immediately. He'd then wondered if Fay was secretly a eunuch, but again that wouldn't provoke such a violent reaction, and from what he had managed to figure during the occasional permitted grope the blond was quite sizeable. Perhaps Fay wanted to top? No... that wouldn't mean he'd stop Kurogane trying to give him a handjob or a blowjob.

"Ne, Kuro-chu." Fay said, distracting him from his train of thoughts. "We have to get up early tomorrow." The blond gently reminded him. They didn't always stop after Fay's little 'episodes', but regardless of what Kurogane got in the end, after those incidents he was never mad at him. However frustrated he became, he did not once yell at the blond for stopping. He slid one hand around his waist comfortingly.  
"I know damnit, what you think I have the attention span of a rabbit? I remember." As he started to calm down, Kurogane always wondered about asking, questioning and if that failed, threatening the mage into telling him what the hell was going on. He never did.  
"No Kuro-koi, you don't have an attention span of a puppy." Kurogane felt his hair stand on end at the puppy reference.  
"I SAID RABBIT." He growled. Fay chuckled good naturedly and lay down.  
"I know."

--------------------------------------

"I swear you do this on purpose." Kurogane muttered darkly, brushing Fay's hair out of the way. A late night and an early morning had meant the mage was tired, or at least claimed to be. With the kids (for some reason including Mokona too) off at a place called 'school' ("tcheh, you learn from experience." Kurogane/ "OOH Chemistry looks fun!" Fay) Kurogane had not seen the harm when the slighter man had cuddled against him. Though it was a little frustrating when he'd fallen asleep. Being that it was four o clock the kids were already late home, and were due any second, but he found he almost didn't care.

He used one arm to support Fay, while his free hand roamed through his hair and over his face. If Kurogane had to be honest, the wizard wasn't bad to look at, his fragile demeanour was very feminine, and perhaps that was why the game continued. He couldn't exactly say he was romantically interested in men, and hadn't even been physically attracted to them before Fay… yet there was certainly something about him. It passed through his brain that perhaps he was falling for him, but he quickly shook that from his brain. Just because the blond was beautiful didn't mean there was a romantic spark between them.  
"Stupid mage, the kids will see." He complained, lowering his hand. Fay made a vague 'hm' noise that confirmed Kurogane's suspicions he was actually awake, but did not move. "Fine, stay there for all I care but I'm not going to be the one to explain that…"  
"Kuro-tan shh." Fay mumbled, burying his head deeper into the crook of his neck. Kurogane gave an offhand grunt, but let him stay. True to expectations the two teenagers and the… thing camethrough the door.

"We're home." Sakura and Syaoran announced simultaneously, as though rehearsed.  
"Mokona's home too!" Chirped Mokona happily.  
"How was school?" Kurogane asked, trying not to make the situation look anymore awkward that it felt. However, neither Sakura, nor Syaoran looked remotely phased by the intimate embrace their elders were in, which somewhat pissed Kurogane off. Mokona looked curious though.  
"Well… it went well for Sakura-hime." Syaoran said, blushing a little. Sakura giggled.  
"But Syaoran-kun has an admirer." Sakura patted him on the back.  
"That's a bad thing?" Kurogane asked, cocking an eyebrow.  
"It is when she's an overly eccentric stalker… who apparently has issues with boundaries." He blushed, not wanting to admit the girl had tried to do things he most certainly did not want.  
"I think she's nice." Kurogane bit back a rather nasty retort of 'you would' because afterall… she was a princess.  
"And sensei said 'NO TOYS IN SCHOOL!' and put Mokona in a drawer!" The talking rice ball complained, hopping off Sakura's shoulder and onto the back of the sofa.

"Is Fay sick?" It asked, seeing the sleeping wizard. Sakura immediately looked worried and Syaoran peered over a little.  
"Nah, he's just lazy. Oi." Kurogane grunted, trying to lift his arm to shift him, however Fay did not budge and Kurogane half-knew it was deliberate. "Leave him. He's better when he doesn't talk anyway."  
"That's not nice." Mokona scolded, hopping onto Kurogane's head.  
"I never said I was nice you damned nikuman, get the hell off my head."  
"Ne, Kuro-Karai you're so noisy." Fay mumbled, stirring at last (Karai is spicy hot). He blinked several times then sat up. "Oh, the kids are home." He grinned goofily, as though he had not been feigning sleep, he didn't look remotely abashed at having been caught leaning on Kurogane. Mokona was still fixated on 'Karai' though.  
"Kurogane is spicy!" It giggled, floating around Kurogane's head. "Hot hot!" It taunted. Now his other hand was free however, he grabbed Mokona mid-float and proceeded to stretch it as it giggled.  
"Come on Syaoran-kun, it's our turn for dinner." Fay swept from the room, and Syaoran followed.  
"Mokona wants to help too!"  
"Help eat it more like." Grunted Kurogane, throwing the manjuu in the vague direction of the kitchen. It flew dizzily out of sight.

"Kurogane-san?" Sakura asked tentatively, having been left alone with him. He looked at her in half shock, she rarely addressed him so randomly. He nodded giving her permission to speak. "I have to ask… where did you get that scar?" She raised her hand and pointed to a mark on the side of Kurogane's neck. His first thought was that the mage had left a mark and that was not a conversation he wanted to have with a teenage princess. However when he looked in the mirror he saw the bumpy white mark she meant.  
"Back in Suwa." He said bluntly. "When I was a kid. Five at most. Little kids and swords are a bad mix."  
"You haven't… gotten any scars while you've been travelling with us have you?" She asked worriedly. Kurogane blinked, this time he was completely shocked, she looked so genuinely concerned. He wasn't used to people worrying over his wellbeing.  
"No. I haven't." He promised her. She visibly relaxed.  
"Good." She smiled brightly and then, catching him completely off guard (when he really, due to Fay, should be more used to it) she hugged him. Kurogane made a mental note to avoid the princess finding out about any injuries he may acquire on their journey so as not to worry her. Then… it hit him.

It wasn't that Fay didn't want him to touch. He didn't want him to see.  
----------------------------

"Kuro…" He couldn't even finish, arching his hips up to meet the hand stroking over his pants. Blue eyes half closed, and completely glazed over. Kurogane could not see Fay's face. He had crept up behind him, but the gentle mewls permitted him in increasing the pressure. The mage's pale hands gripped the towel rail, leaning over provocatively. Curse Kurogane for sneaking up on him when he was half dressed, he had just gotten out of the shower, his hair still damp, when the warrior had flicked the lock.  
"It's Kurogane." He said firmly, not liking how the wizard mutilated his last name and cringed knowing what ammo he'd have if he knew his first name. (A/n: I think the manga scanlation of 'You' is wrong, I think she's addressing him as 'You' rather than using it as his name, I choose to call him by the name Haganemaru, like the anime said, and you know that if Fay knew that he'd call him 'Hana')  
"Mm." Fay mumbled half deliriously. His rational half screamed at him to **STOP** before something got out of hand. "The kids could walk in." He said, laying his forehead against the rail.  
"Two words for you mage, don't and care."  
"Seriously Kuro-shii, this is a bad idea." Fay whispered, his own hand gripping Kurogane's wrist in order to increase the pressure. Using his thumb and forefingers Kurogane kneaded the other's hard length through the thin fabric of his trousers, he ran them up and down the excited shaft, all the time keeping a steady pressure, occasionally tweaking when Fay dug his nails into his wrist.

Fay's breath quickened as Kurogane focused his attention on the head, squeezing and rubbing rhythmically. Kurogane pressed his own hips against Fay, who was leaned over in such a manner that, had they been naked, they would be having sex. Fay mewled gently, his knuckles now white in his vice grip on the towel rail. Kurogane's hand sped up, and his free hand slid over Fay's shirtless chest.  
"I don't like." Kurogane said gruffly. "To be dominated. By you, or anyone."  
"Hm?" Fay asked, lifting his head a little but instantly moaning and lowering it againas Kurogane rolled his thumb over his left nipple.  
"It's always you." Kurogane tightened his hold on the mage's cock through the fabric. He whimpered softly. "Always you that's in control." Kurogane bucked his hips gently against Fay's ass. "And I don't like that." Fay's breathing became more and more erratic. "I don't like being the only one to climax." He leaned over, licking Fay's ear teasingly.  
"I…" Fay started.  
"And I don't like to hear you during this unless you're moaning." Kurogane bit down gently on the ear shell. "So whether you let me fuck you or not it doesn't matter." He whispered. Fay gasped as Kurogane's pressured and speedy hand brought him to his edge. He moaned far too loudly, probably alerting the kids, as he came.

"Much… better." Kurogane said, straightening up, ignoring his own hard on to try get a look at Fay. His usually pale cheeks were flushed slightly pink, and his damp blond hair blew in wisps away from his face due to his ragged breathing. The damp patch on the front of his trousers signifying that Kurogane had finally shown who's the boss. Fay chuckled softly.  
"What?"  
"I have to get another shower. He said, smiling brightly and ushering Kurogane from the room. However. No sooner had the warrior left, Fay's smile faded and heslid down the edge of the door, placed his head in his hands and began to cry.

A/n: Poor Fay! Okay I have two plotlines for this, I don't want to say TOO much. Two reasons for Fay to be so persistent in not having sex. Reason One is slightly silly/embarrassing, Reason two is slightly more dramatic. So please pick. (Reason one is shorter and more senseless-smuttier. Reason two is longer, and more plottier,)


	4. moonlight

A/n: Thanks so much for the reviews guys. I even got a cheerleader somewhere :) well y'all voted for the plottier version, which surprised me coz I thought you fan girls were all about the smut, but I secretly like this version better

WARNING: It is dramatic, and if you bite my head off for it, I won't be able to finish the story.

The moon lit sharp features, tracing over well defined muscles, making his skin glow. The moonbeams crept downward, only halted by the cover, which had slid down to his waist. Fay just watched. Nothing had happened between them that night, in fact Fay had snuck in _after_ Kurogane was asleep. It was very late and a rough day and no feather had been achieved, lowering the spirits of the group. Originally the warrior had said he would not get involved in the plight for the Princess's feathers… but he was attached now. Whether he liked it or not. Because that's the kind of guy Kurogane was. He was honest and loyal, he was true… he was Kurogane.  
"Why'd I fall in love with you?" Fay mumbled, pulling his legs up to his chest. "Why?" Kurogane's eyes flickered behind the lids. "And every time I try to say it I stop myself or cover. I can't. I could never…" He sighed heavily. "Not that it matters anyway. Whether I say it or not." Extending his long limbs he stood up and closed the curtains, so as the moonlight would not disturb Kurogane's rest. With that he left the room, going into the kitchen he filled a bowl with water.

He wasn't supposed to use magic, and vaguely he wondered if this counted. He hoped it wouldn't be enough to wake Ashura, but it had to be done. Placing the bowl on the table, he ran his hand over it, and it began to ripple, becoming cloudy and glowing a little, illuminating the small room.  
"Chii, are you there?" He asked softly, hoping not to disturb the sleeping housemates.  
"Fay?" A sleepy looking young girl appeared in the bowl's image.  
"Did I wake you?" He asked worriedly. She nodded slowly.  
"But Chii doesn't mind… Ashura-Ou is still asleep." She added, hoping this was the answer he'd been looking for. He shook his head.

"Actually Chii… I need a favor. I need you to contact someone for me."

* * *

"Not this time damnit." Kurogane growled, having caught Fay's wrist just before he smacked him. "Ask me not to and I won't… but stop hitting." Their breathing was laboured, caught up in activities. Fay stared at his raised hand and blushed, lowering it.  
"Sorry…" It was an automatic reaction now.  
"I told you not to apologise." Kurogane sighed and, placing a kiss to his forehead, rolled off of the blond, laying back down.  
"I don't care y'know…" He mumbled eventually, after a moment's silence.  
"About me?" Fay said playfully, with a huge false smile. "I'm offended Kuro-chu."  
"Shut up." Kurogane grunted not wanting to say he did care in case it was misinterpreted. "I'm being serious." The warrior looked at the ceiling and took a deep breath. "I don't care… if you've got some horrific scar there or something." Fay looked confused. "It's why you won't let me see right?"  
"No. I don't have a scar." He said simply, sitting up. This was treading dangerous territory, and he was becoming uncomfortable  
"A tattoo then?" Kurogane mused. Fay shook his head.  
"No the only tattoo I have at the minute is on my neck." He said standing up. Kurogane made a mental note to check that out later, having never seen this alleged tattoo.  
"What you've got your pubic hair shaved into the shape of a bunny rabbit?" At this Fay laughed.  
"Most definitely not." He said, hand on the door handle ready to escape 

"What then?" Kurogane asked. Fay froze. He'd known it was coming, but having it said to him… "Oi, Fay I'm talking to you." Again… he'd slipped up. He'd said his name. Fay's hand shook, but he opened the door and left the room. Kurogane growled and lay back. He'd been so sure that was it.

"Are you okay? Fay-san?" Sakura asked curiously. It was no longer a shock to see Fay or Kurogane emerging from the others bedroom… and though they had not openly discussed it, the whole notion seemed to be accepted. She looked concerned however, so Fay was aware his mood must show on his face.  
"Hm? I'm fine." Fay lied smoothly. "Whose turn is it for dinner today?"  
"Ano… Syaoran-kun and I are in charge of…" Sakura started."Could you please set six places?" Fay cut her off, straightened himself up and went for a long cold shower, he knew today would be a long day. Meanwhile Sakura was hopelessly trying to work out why they needed six places. She counted repeatedly on her fingers, but could only find five no matter how she looked at it. She was more confused when, an hour later Fay entered the room wearing his original clothes. The overly large puffy blue coat and blue/black and white outfit beneath it looked strange.

"Fay-san where are you…?"  
"I'll be back by dinner." Fay promised, and without answering the princess he left. She bit her lip, wondering whether it was right to intervene. She waited for nearly five minutes, having an internal argument, before knocking on Kurogane's door.  
"What?" Came the angered response.  
"Kurogane-san… Ano…" Maybe this was the wrong option after all. The door opened and he looked down at her, his glare intense."What?" He repeated gruffly. She lowered her head blushing.  
"Fay-san left… He didn't say where and…"  
"So, he's a big boy let him wander if he wants to." Growled Kurogane, completely ready to close the door but she spoke again, this time in a firmer more aggressive voice.  
"He… He looked very sad Kurogane-san." If there was one thing Kurogane had learned about Fay, it was that the wizard took great care in never showing his emotion… if the mask had slipped in front of the Princess something was definitely wrong.

"That idiot." Kurogane growled, grabbing his sword and heading for the door.  
"Kurogane-san, please be careful." Sakura begged nervously. "Will do. But I'm not promising I'll bring that damn mage back in one piece. Moron." And with a slam of the front door that alerted Syaoran and Mokona in the next room, Kurogane left, having no idea where to look for him.

* * *

Fay sat on the edge of the well and stared into pleasantly familiar eyes. The water of the well showed a very clear image of a blue haired girl, with one blue eye and one gold eye.  
"Hello." Fay said cautiously, to make sure she could hear.  
"Fay D Fluorite!" Scolded the disembodied voice of the person reflected in the water. "What makes you even THINK I want to talk to you right now? Running off and leaving the world! Without telling anyone except Chii! It's bad manners you know!"  
"I'm aware of that." Fay smiled sweetly. "Which is why I'm not bringing you through until I've properly explained, last time you hexed me I couldn't walk straight for a week."  
"I don't think the hex was _entirely_ to blame." She giggled. "You're blushing!" She added  
"You do want to hear why I left... or shall we keep up with the pleasantries?" Fay asked coolly, he was not blushing… much.  
"Okay explain so I can strangle you." She replied in an equally cool tone, her blue and gold eyes narrowing.

"With Ashura-ou asleep I had to run… So I went to see the dimensional witch… things got a bit carried away from then on really." He smiled and ruffled his own hair as though the explanation had seemed more plausible in his head. "I'm currently searching for feathers with a princess, a young boy, and…" Fay paused, unsure of how to describe Kurogane They weren't really together so…  
"And another man." He said eventually.  
"Feathers? You really need better excuses." She huffed.  
"It's true. Ready to come through?"  
"Not yet. Why didn't you contact?" She demanded  
"I can't use magic, Ashura-ou wakes up and… well. Trouble." Fay leaned forward and traced his fingers over the well water. The girl sneezed.  
"Stop that it tickles. And you just NOW thought to use Chii's magic?" The girl was obviously trying and failing to be angry. Fay, a fake smile plastered over his features nodded brightly. "Fine fine, bring me through, where the hell are you anyway?" Fay pressed his palm into the water until he felt another hand grasp his.  
"I'm not entirely sure, I think it's called Flite, we move so often it's hard to tell." He raised his hand, a slender pale hand in his as he lifted the woman completely out of the water. She was not wet even in the slightest, and as soon as she was completely through she leapt on him.

Which is where Kurogane entered. The girl was oddly dressed covered from neck to ankle in a shimmery light blue catsuit, she wore a white shawl and white boots, carrying a staff and was seemingly trying to attack the wizard. Kurogane growled and raised his sword.  
"Oi." He barked. The girl pulled back, looking confused, a strangely dressed warrior with a sword was aiming straight for them. She instantly barred her staff in front of herself and Fay defensively.  
"Now now… can you two not try to kill each other for five minutes?" Fay asked, sweetly. Kurogane noticed however that the sickeningly sweet grin was a thicker mask than ever and it made him slightly worried. He picked up an instant dislike for her. She was a little older than 20 maybe, and shorter than Fay, she looked harmless enough. But still… she seemed to make Fay sadder than he had ever known him to be.  
"Who's she?" Kurogane grunted.  
"Fay… who's he?" The girl asked confusedly. Both still had their weapons ready for battle.  
"This is Kurogane-san… I told you I was travelling with others." Kurogane blinked, since WHEN had the mage called him Kurogane, nevermind the honorific. Something was definitely going on. And the hell, why had he answered her question first?  
"Ooooh! Okay." She smiled and lowered the glittery gold staff.  
"And who's she?" Kurogane demanded again, pissed off at being second.  
"Sheesh are all your travel companions this uppity?" She complained.

"Kurogane-san… this is Tsukiakari-hime… my fiancée." Tsukiakari smiled and linked her arm with Fay's

A/n: Dun dun dun. I told you all you were in for it. Tsukiakari means moonlight, you'll find out more about her soon.


	5. Why should I be mad?

A/n: PLEASE NO TO BE KILLING THE AUTHORESS. Thank you.

There are several ways Kurogane could've reacted to this unexpected piece of news, but surprisingly, he barely reacted at all.  
"Oh…" He lowered his sword. How was he supposed to react to a bombshell like that? He blinked a few times to try shake it off.  
"Pleased to meet you." She said with a bow. Kurogane however, despite the respect he held for princesses, did not return the bow. She did not see this as an insult, considering not all customs travelled across worlds. "And Fa-ay…" God her voice was annoying… or maybe Kurogane just didn't like her. "Why did you call me Tsukiakari?" She asked, sounding a little bit upset.  
"Because it's your name. And I was introducing you… unless you want Kurogane-san to call you Suki." (A/n: This is a play on words, the Japanese word for like/love is 'Suki', whereas Tsuki (nickname) is moon)  
"Ah… okay forgiven." She smiled again, and Kurogane frowned. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but his first suspicions were right… there was something he didn't like about her, and this increased ten-fold when she took Fay's hand.

"Sakura-chan will be upset if we're not home for dinner." Fay added to break the building tension.  
"Damnit now we have another mouth to feed." Kurogane grumbled, and followed behind the two. It made sense, if Fay had a fiancée it was pretty obvious he wouldn't want to go all the way with someone else. But… she was female. Kurogane had a hard time believing that, even before himself, Fay had ever been straight. Nor did he seem like the kind of guy who would carry out two relationships at the same time. Plus she seemed to hold some sort of power over him, there was something not quite right with the situation.  
"I missed you." Tsukiakari said gently. Nope. Kurogane did not like this one bit.  
"Oi, mage. She sticks out like a sore thumb," He interrupted, she nodded in agreement.  
"Then we should get her some clothes." Fay said distractedly, looking in his pockets for money.  
"I can go on my own." She promised. She grinned, and taking the money with a bow she hurried into the nearest shop holding up one finger to signify she wouldn't be long. Kurogane 'they'd', mentally giving her a different finger altogether, and leaned against a wall.

"You mad at me?" Fay asked eventually, in a soft voice.  
"Why should I be mad?" Kurogane grunted. "I'm just pissed we have to somehow find a way of feeding and clothing an extra person on our budget."  
"I didn't mean about that." Fay whispered. Kurogane shrugged.  
"It's just sex." Fay looked completely abashed by this. "We all have to get our kicks somewhere… I'm not gonna go ruin your little happy family game. It meant nothing so she doesn't need to know." Kurogane however wasn't sure about his own statements. His head hurt from trying to mull the situation over, and quite frankly he'd much rather just run them both through with his sword and walk away, being mad at them for confusing him.  
"Oh…" Fay mumbled, tucking his hair behind his ear. "Okay." He held his head low making it impossible to see his eyes.  
"Don't worry about it." Kurogane shrugged again, clenching one fist around his sword's hilt. The magician turned desperately to him.  
"Kuro-tan I…" He breathed but before he could continue Tsukiakari bounded out and glomped him.  
"Ta da, how do I look?" She asked, letting him go and doing a twirl. Fay's attention shifted quickly, and Kurogane wondered, despite his frustration… what had he been going to say?

"You look wonderful Suki." Fay promised. "Doesn't she Kurogane-san?" Kurogane growled. Stupid name.  
"Down boy." Tsukiakari smirked and, with Fay's hand in hers, hopped along.

* * *

Sakura had gasped, Syaoran had bit his lip, and Mokona had spent the evening prodding her repeatedly. All in all the surprise arrival of the Princess was a shock to everyone, but she seemed to settle in well.  
"So… fiancée?" Syaoran said cautiously over dinner, trying to break the ice.  
"Mmhm." Fay nodded, steepling his fingers below his chin. "I met Suki when I was about 10 and she, being the daughter of a neighbouring country's king, became my best friend."  
"Only because you wouldn't even TALK to anyone else. Every other kid in Celes thought you were stuck up you were so quiet!" Tsukiakari smiled. "Then when we were… 12ish? My father and Fay's… Ashura-Ou." She paused not sure how to address him. "Decided it would be good for both of our kingdoms to marry us off. We've been engaged ever since."  
"So, it's an _arranged _marriage of convenience then?" Sakura asked, she did not look incredibly happy at all. Kurogane was silent during the whole ordeal. There was food present of course he was uninterested. Or so he kept telling himself.  
"Well… effectively yes." Fay said with a smile.  
"But we do love each other." Tsukiakari added, an equally wide smiled. Kurogane felt a sudden surge of hatred toward his broccoli as Fay nodded weakly

"I'll clear a space in my room." Sakura said, helping Syaoran clear the table since it was their turn.  
"Sakura-hime." Syaoran said, a blush evident on his cheeks. "She IS engaged to Fay-san." He was obviously of the opinion that Sakura was completely naïve, however Fay and Kurogane both knew she was aware of their escapades.  
"I don't care. It's not good manners… not in a house with children," her voice was slightly haughty and Kurogane thought he saw the young princess' eyes flicker to him very briefly. Oh. Oh he understood. She was trying to….  
"You two need to grow up." Kurogane grunted. "Who gives a damn as long as they don't keep everyone up?" Fay and Sakura blushed, but she didn't let it go.  
"I'd still rather the two of you weren't together in the same room." Her voice was very authoritative and for the first time Kurogane was reminded that this girl was a princess, a natural born leader.  
"No problem-o." Saluted Tsukiakari, jumping up. "I'd rather like to get to know Sakura-hime better too." Sakura smiled, and Kurogane realised he'd seen that smile before. That was Fay's false smile.

Even Sakura, kind to everyone, loving and sweet, didn't like what was happening here. As everyone prepared for bed, Sakura's smile didn't falter, Syaoran kept nervously glancing between everyone, Mokona was unusually subdued. The tension was thick and it pissed Kurogane off. Everyone seemed to be expecting him to blow up, waiting for him to throw some kind of a tantrum. Did nobody understand it was JUST sex? At that thought, he felt a strange ache. That could be easily remedied.  
"Oi, do we have any aspirin?" He barked at Syaoran.  
"Uh… yes Kurogane-san." He said tentatively, disappearing and returning moments later with a glass of water and two painkillers. Kurogane took them without a thanks and disappeared into his room, well aware the Clow princess was staring at him with sympathetic eyes.

"Hime." Syaoran whispered. "We should give Fay-san and Tsukiakari-hime some _alone time_." He picked Mokona up.  
"Syaoran-kun, have you ever loved someone with all your heart?" She asked, her voice soft but her eyes firm.  
"Yes." He said, without hesitation.  
"Then, you understand why I love Kurogane-san, and Fay-san. They're my family… sort of. I love them, and I want them to be happy." She glanced sideways at the sofa, Fay was sat with one arm draped over Tsukiakari's shoulder, she was cuddled into him. "And that can't be with her here. I'm sure she's nice but… what was it dimensional witch-san said… hitsuzen? I think hitsuzen sometimes needs a little push."  
"Hime…" Syaoran said, but he had known this girl since he was very young, there was no stopping her if she was determined. He smiled softly. "Don't push too hard." He and Mokona waved her off, before heading to bed.

"SO!" Sakura chirped, sitting between the two with difficulty. "Tsukiakari-hime-san." She smiled sweetly. "I love your hair, I was wondering is it dyed…" And that was when Fay knew. Sakura-chan was a lot more aware of everything than she seemed to be. He smiled.  
"Sakura-chan… thank you." He whispered, and slipped off to bed. His head was reeling, thinking hard. Kurogane didn't care. He'd said 'it was just sex' that hurt. That hurt too much. He kneeled on his own bed. And he hadn't gotten a chance to properly talk… explain to Suki, and knowing Sakura, he wouldn't get to. The longer this went on the deeper he was wading into a dangerous pit.

* * *

One eye opened in alert. Moonlight shone upon the pale slender figure. Kurogane glared.  
"Oi." He grunted, Kurogane cast his eyes upon Fay, who was loitering in his bedroom doorway. "Go to bed." Fay didn't say a word, closing the door behind him. He crossed the distance to the bed and stood at the edge. Kurogane determinedly did not move. "I said go to bed." He growled. Fay kneeled on the side of the bed, then lay down.

"Mage… Oi." Kurogane prodded him. Fay turned and slid one arm over Kurogane's bare waist, he moved closer so they were sharing body heat. Kurogane growled. "Get. Off. Me."  
"Don't." Fay whispered softly.  
"Don't what? And I'm serious, get the hell off." Kurogane tried to pry himself from the magician's vice grip, but Fay clung tightly.  
"Kuro-rin." That softened him a bit. At least he was using the old nicknames. Kurogane had never thought he'd miss those. "I love you." Fay said gently.

There are several ways Kurogane could've reacted to this…

A/n: Uh oh. The cat's out of the bag now. But what the hell is Fay playing at! What about Tsukiakari? You guys may not like her but she IS his fiancee. She might object to this. Also uh... no to be yelling at me, because it'll be explained soon.


	6. Just Like That

A/n: I know I've been updating like crazy, Easter Break has allowed me to all but finish this story. Am wanting to get this bit over with because I miss the smut lol

He reacted the way his gut told him to. Blocking everything out completely, he grabbed Fay and pinned him to the bed with a primeval growl. The intense look in his eyes must have been terrifying, as Fay gasped.  
"What the hell are you playing at!" He hissed. "You never think before you speak do you?"  
"Ne… Kuro-chan you're hurting me." Fay whispered, he looked slightly frightened, his blue eyes widened. "And I don't think because I know."  
"This game… it's over, got it? Every guy needs his kicks, okay. But you've got your princess in the next room!" Kurogane growled again and let go of Fay's wrists.  
"Suki and I are not how you think…" Fay said trying to sit up.  
"And neither are you and I. Just get lost damnit!" Kurogane clenched his fist, it was taking all his current strength not to hit the mage. For some reason this hurt, and it pissed him off even further to know that Fay looked very attractive when he was being submissive. He nodded slowly.  
"Do you really mean that? Or are you just saying that because of Suki? You really don't understand this at all." Fay leaned over and met his lips with the warriors gently.

The blond slid his arms up to hook around Kurogane's neck as the kiss deepened. Kurogane was distracted, to say the least. Fay had kissed him often, but not as desperately as this. That realization was when he came to his senses. This guy was engaged, to a princess none the less. This guy had started off as a fling... He pushed Fay away, far too hard. The magician fell off the bed and hit his head on the bedside table with a nasty THWACK.  
"Go. To. Bed." He said gruffly. "I'm not interested in you... or your stupid games. Just go to bed." Fay stood up shakily and dizzily left the room, without another word. Kurogane raised his hand to his lips. What the hell was that? He could hear the unmistakable sounds of Fay moving around next door, going to bed as instructed, and for some reason Kurogane's headache came back. He growled and pulled the covers over his head. He sighed, as the obvious conclusion came to mind he blocked it out. Yet Fay's words rang gently in his ear 'Kuro-rin I love you' as he drifted into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

Fay didn't look as though he'd slept at all. Tsukiakari placed the back of her hand to his head.  
"You've not got a temperature…" She said softly. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
"Not really." Fay mumbled. "We need to tal…" but before he could finish, Sakura came into the kitchen, seemingly a little frustrated at having failed her 'keep Tsukiakari-hime-san and Fay-san apart' mission so soon.  
"Fay-san… are you okay?" She asked worriedly.  
"I'm fine." Fay lied with a smile, contradicting the answer he had just given his fiancée. Tsukiakari sighed.  
"Okay Fay, we'll talk later." And she left the room, walking straight into Kurogane.

"Sorry Kurogane-san. Good morning." She chirped, waving happily.  
"Tell me," His voice was acidic. "is everyone in your kingdom on a permanent sugar high or just you two." Kurogane growled, running one hand through his hair.  
"Well that's stupid, Fay's from Celes and I'm from Solarai for one thing." She said. "And perhaps I'm a fan of the saying 'more flies with honey than with vinegar.'" She smiled sweetly  
"If you ask me, you get more flies with a flyswatter, now buzz off." He stalked into the kitchen, pushing past her quite roughly, and for whatever reason, Tsukiakari smiled almost sadly. Upon his entrance into the small room, both Fay and Sakura froze.  
"I… I should go." Fay said simply. Kurogane said nothing. Sakura looked hopelessly between them, as Fay scuttled out after Tsukiakari.

"So that's it then?" Sakura asked softly. Kurogane raised an eyebrow, looking at her. "You're just going to let him go?" She swallowed hard.  
"He can go where he li…"  
"Kurogane-san you know I don't mean that." She whispered, clenching one fist. "How can you just… just give up like that!" She demanded quietly. He groaned, between her and the mage it was really no wonder he had a constant headache. Raking his fingers through his hair he kneeled down to her level, knowing this was going to be difficult to explain.  
"Look… I know you want to believe there's something going on between me and that damn mage but…"  
"It's not what I _want_ to believe Kurogane-san." She shook her head, green eyes locking with red ones. "It's what you _don't_ want to believe, what you can't face up to admitting. Is it really so bad for you to lov…"  
"I don't." He said curtly. And then… he was surprised. Sakura smacked him **hard**. His eyes widened a little. She shook, as though she was filled with pent up rage, yet she managed to look so sad.  
"Until you can admit it to yourself, I can't help you." She whispered, in her deathly soft voice, before leaving the room. Kurogane raised his hand to his cheek where she (and Fay before her) had slapped him.

Was it possible? Could he be in… no. No he wasn't in… he might l… He groaned. No matter how he phrased it he couldn't say he wasn't in love with the magician. He did the only thing he could think to do. He punched the wall.  
"Ku…Kurogane-san?" Syaoran asked tentatively. He looked behind him to see Syaoran and the white thing.  
"Hm?" He grunted casually, as though he did not have his hand embedded in their kitchen wall.  
"We… have a lead on the next feather. But if you're…"  
"I'm in." He said simply, retracting his fist and licking the blood off. "I could use a damn good fight anyway. Oi white thing go get my sword."  
"MOKONA IS NOT A WHITE THING MOKONA IS MOKONA!" Squeaked Mokona.  
"Tcheh." Kurogane pushed past them both and into the living room. "The hell did I put my sword?" He complained loudly, ignoring Sakura, Tsukiakari and Fay in his bloodthirsty sword quest. Sakura bit her lip, Fay repressed a laugh and Tsukiakari smiled sadly at Fay.

"It's in the hallway." Fay said eventually, after watching him storm around the living room in hopes of finding his sword.  
"Don't say stupid things, the hell would I leave in in the hallway!" He demanded, refusing to look at the blond who shrugged calmly. Kurogane left the room, and returned momentarily with his sword in hand. "We going then?" He barked.  
"Where was it?" Fay asked with a smirk, knowing full well it had been in the hallway.  
"Shut up you." Damn smug magician. Damn sword. Damn hallway. Syaoran took his own sword, Sakura took Mokona, and Fay took Tsukiakari's hand, helping her to her feet. Kurogane sighed. Why'd the damn little princess have to be right all the time? Walking beside the magician, with her clinging onto him, glaring at Kurogane himself occasionally, he felt a surge of... jealousy? A posessive urge made him want to just grab Fay by the hair and drag him away from Tsukiakari, stick out his tongue and say 'mine' even if it was out of character.

With one more glance at the pale blonde, smiling so falsely... he realised he loved him. Damnit.

* * *

"AH!" Screamed Sakura, ducking and hiding behind a rock, sheltered by a fallen doorframe to avoid the fireball that tore through the air. Typical. Why couldn't sane creatures ever get hold of her feathers? A cute little bunny rabbit, or a cat? Something easy to subdue. Not a twenty-five foot fire spinning spider. That was just ridiculous.  
"Hime!" Syaoran yelled, jumping on top of the doorframe, trying to peer down as he defended himself against the spider's attacks.  
"Syaoran-kun!" She wailed.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes but I can't see! What's happening?" She pleaded over the ruckus being caused somewhere above her.  
"Everyone's fine just sit tight!" He promised her. Fay and Tsukiakari were dodging the attacks like pros, and Kurogane kept trying to kill everything that came within 6 feet. Tsukiakari's magic was rather impressive but nowhere near enough to match the spider's.

"Don't touch the web!" Fay warned. "It's magic."  
"Do you have to state the obvious?" Kurogane complained, slashing at the spider who neatly dodged him with 6 of her legs, whilst the front two held the elusive feather.  
"Just thought I'd mention it." Fay said cheerfully, kicking the spider in one of its eyes. It hissed angrily at him and shot a web, but… partially blinded its attack veered left. Tsukiakari's eyes widened.  
"Hime!" Gasped Syaoran, realising she wouldn't be able to move in time. She closed her eyes bracing herself for it, but it never came, and instead she toppled backwards. Kurogane had jumped on top of her, pushing her out of the way.  
"You okay?" He grunted.  
"Fine…" She whispered breathily. Fay looked very shocked, but also relieved.  
"Be more damn careful idiot!" Kurogane growled rolling off of her, only to be hit smack in the face with the web. There was a blinding flash, and both Kurogane, and Tsukiakari, who had been touching his leg, vanished.

"Oh my…" Sighed Fay, he turned to Syaoran. "Let's end this quickly, shall we?" He said with a smile and a nod, apparently not in the slightest bit worried that his fiancée and Kurogane had just disappeared into thin air.

A/n: Uh… at least Kurogane admitted he was in love? So… I vanished him. I must say… I'm rather mean. The rogue spider was based on xxxholic the tsubasa tie in, actually, so is Tsukiakari, what with the mismatched eyes and wildly coloured hair. :D Reviews are nice. (Be forewarned there will be another vote in later chapters… possibly)


	7. Moonlight's smile

A/n: I know I know I'm a horrible horrible person. School starts tomorrow. Sulkfest.

Chapter 7

"Where the fuck are we?" Grunted Kurogane his temper worse than usual.  
"Don't worry we're still in the same world. The spider was pretty damaged, it didn't have the power to send us very far… I'd say we're still in the town." Tsukikari said, waving her staff. "Yep, we're about a mile and a half from where we were."  
"Which direction?"  
"Uhm… that way?" She suggested, a large fake smile on her face as she pointed in a random direction. "Not one for jokes then…" She mused, finger on her chin. "Okay well… judging by the sun's positioning… it should be that direction…ish." She said calmly. Kurogane nodded and started off, his sword slung over his shoulder.

"Why did you try save me?" She asked, in a sing song voice as she walked behind him.  
"You were gonna get hit." Kurogane said bluntly. She smirked.  
"So. I thought you didn't like me? Why not just let me get hit? Soldiers defend royals?" She asked. Kurogane growled, he did not need irritating questions. He swatted at her like a fly as she bounced around him. "Well?"  
"I don't like you. You're loud, you're annoying, you're too damn happy." He said honestly omitting the 'you're in the way of me and Fay' that he could've added. "But I couldn't let you get hit. Don't over sentimentalize it okay. I don't care that you're a princess okay your status is nothing to me… you are nothing to me." He warned with a low and threatening tone. "So I don't need a reason to save you okay."  
"It's because you didn't want to see Fay sad." She said.  
"If you know the answer then why the hell are you asking?" Kurogane grunted. She grinned lopsidedly, and almost maliciously.  
"I'm right then?" She chirped.  
"Yes." He said straightly. "Because when he gets sad he gets all smiley-happy-peppy to try cover it and that pisses me off. Because I don't like smiley-happy-peppy people. Now are you going to shut up or do I have to introduce you to the sharp end of my sword?" He warned, and if it weren't for the fact it would make Fay sad, he probably would have done it, however… she fell quiet.

Every so often he glanced back at her, nervously, to check she was still alive. Bubbly bouncy people like her should not be so quiet, nor should they look so contemplative, not for more than 20 minutes anyway.  
"What… you want me to say sorry or something?" He asked eventually.  
"Hm?" She looked up.  
"Don't do the whole sulky thing. If you want to say something, say it." He ordered. She smiled falsely, very reminiscent of her fiancé.  
"I'm not so sure I should." She mumbled.  
"Say it." He barked.  
"Stay away from Fay." She ordered, one hand on her hip.  
"Eh?" He… well. He hadn't expected her to be so blunt. Just like Fay, it seemed the childish pretence was a mask, and underneath Tsukiakari was dangerously serious.  
"I want you." She said firmly. "To stay away from Fay." It was a direct command and Kurogane almost laughed, this girl did not know him well enough to try give him orders.

" Fay and I… well we were engaged very young." She said, sitting down. He groaned, he'd done it now, he was going to have to listen to her life story, but leaned against the wall anyway. "And… well he was very introverted. He didn't talk to many people… he barely even looked anyone in the eye unless it was necessary. So I didn't worry… I didn't have to. I never thought he'd fall in love with anyone." She leaned her head back, allowing the sun's rays to flit across her blue hair, she closed her eyes.

"But he worried for me. He told me I wouldn't want to spend my life 'chained to him' and told me to refuse. I knew I loved him… very much. Stupid… to be in love with someone so young? Probably. But I told him I'd never love anyone else. He said he couldn't promise the same… I wasn't worried. He was so cold… I doubt he was able to love at all… but he said he would love me, that in some way shape or form he would learn to love me. The fool." She laughed coldly.  
"Fool?"  
"We were children, we didn't know what 'love' was. Yet… one day when we were older… 13…he said it, he said 'I love you Suki' and I cling to those words every day. Even when he left me… his fiancée… in Celes. I held this tiny bit of hope. We made a pact you know… when we were FIRST engaged, that if either of us fell in love with another we'd tell the other, and we'd mutually break off the engagement right away."  
"Ah." Kurogane said gruffly, unsure of how to react. She took a deep breath then opened her eyes, shooting Kurogane a dazzling smile.

"Which is why you're no threat to me, Kurogane-san." She purred, walking up to him and placing a hand on his chest. "If he truly loved you… he'd have broken up with me by now." She pressed herself against him gently. "He loves me. And that's all there is to it." Kurogane growled angrily, knowing he should not be getting so worked up over this, but he was.  
"You know." He whispered, leaning in all the more closer, so their faces were inches apart. "If you weren't a lady… I'd hit you." Their eyes locked, but before either could say anything else a sigh of relief sounded.

"Found them!" It was Syaoran who had spoken, in his arms he carried an unconscious Sakura, signalling they had won against the spider. Tsukiakari pulled away.  
"I never was good at hide and seek, ne Fay." She grinned, hugging him as he and Mokona arrived. He smiled and spun her round innocently.  
"Did mean old Kurogane-san hurt you?" He asked playfully, however he seemed to be speaking more to Kurogane than to her.  
"Please, the boy's as harmless as a puppy." She laughed. Fay smiled at the puppy reference. Tsukiakari watched his facial expressions, then smiled very sadly herself.

* * *

Sakura was one of the last up again, having determinedly kept Tsukiakari busy until after Fay had gone to bed. Once Tsukiakari was safely in her bedroom, Sakura yawned and went to make herself a cup of tea, she was surprised to find Kurogane in the kitchen.  
"I thought you went to bed hours ago." She mused.  
"Couldn't sleep." He grunted. She smiled knowingly as she lit the stove and put the pan on. She placed two cups on the counter and measured the tea leaves with difficulties. Some dimensions made this easier than others, and she was very tempted to invent the kettle.  
"Because of Fay-san?"  
"Mm." Was all Kurogane said. There was silence as the two waited for the water to boil. Sakura poured their tea and handed him his.  
"In my opinion." She said very gently. "Arranged marriages never work."  
"And if he loves her?" Kurogane asked. "Who the hell am I to interfere?" Sakura smiled simply.  
"You're 'Kuro-chu'" She air quoted. He glowered. Great, now even the princess was making fun of him.  
"And she's 'Suki'" Kurogane quoted back. Sakura bit her lip.  
"But the difference is… you never give up." She patted him on the back. "Don't stay up too late, Kurogane-san." She left.  
"Goddamnit who's the adult here!" He growled into his tea, finishing it in one gulp (despite the fact it was still hot) before skulking off to bed.

And, no matter how long he waited, that night Fay did not come into his bedroom.

Kurogane's head swam. The moonlight crept in through his curtains, smiling saddeningly at him, as though questioning why only one was there tonight. He was jealous, insanely jealous because Fay had loved Tsukiakari first… was it possible he still did? He was sad, because he missed it… not so much Fay. He could still see Fay, even if he had his fiancée draped all over him, he missed just laying together. He missed the very tentative first kisses that lead up to the frenzied passionate ones. He missed the way, after all was said and done (and usually more was said and done to him than to Fay, but that was hardly his fault), Fay would lay against him, just… breathing. He groaned, a familiar tightening sensation in his groin.  
"Shut up down there," He warned himself, trying very hard not to remember the magician's touch. Right now, trying to block it out was his only means of staying even semi-sane.

They'd be leaving for the next world in the morning. Perhaps a change of scenery would soothe his mood, or at least calm his libido.

* * *

"Damnit, why the hell would he go at this hour!" Kurogane growled. They had woken to find Fay had left much earlier in the morning. Sakura had witnessed him leave and said 'he told me he needed a walk to clear his head'. "I'll clear his goddamn head right off his shoulders!"  
"I'll go look for him." Tsukiakari said brightly, standing up to her full height and yawning.  
"You stay put!" Kurogane ordered. "The last thing we need is two idiots missing!"  
"Don't tell me what to do…" She said weakly. "I know where he'll be. Ano… Kurogane-san… No hard feelings." And with a sweep of her coat, she left the apartment. The hell. No hard feelings? What did she… did she know something he didn't?  
"It… it doesn't mean she knows him better…" Sakura whispered almost stubbornly.  
"No it doesn't. I know where he'll be too." Kurogane said bluntly. "But when he needs to think, he's best left alone. I know him enough to know that." Kurogane sat at the kitchen table.

"Fay?" Tsukiakari said gently. He smiled at her.  
"Hello Suki. I might've known you'd find me here." He traced his hands over the water in the well. She nodded.  
"Seems that, whenever I want to find you, I just look for the nearest source of water." She peered at her reflection, distorted in the very same well through which she had come into the world.  
"Suki…" Fay said very gently.

"I don't want to hear it Fay." She said sadly. "Did you… did you bring me here to break up with me?"

A/n: Aww. Even if you hate her that's GOT to be painful


	8. Sugarcoat

A/n: The reason I haven't updated is because my big brother died earlier this week. "Goodnight, Sweet Prince."  
I already had this written but didn't feel up to editting it. There's also a VOTE at the end. Pay attention to it.

Chapter 8

He took a deep breath and laughed very sadly.  
"Finally. She gets it." He breathed. She gulped. "Yes… Suki I'm sorry. I… I didn't know how to tell you." She hung her head and sat on the edge of the well. "How do you tell your friend and fiancée you've fallen in love with someone else?" He skimmed his long and slender fingers over the water, barely daring to see her or her reflection.  
"I knew… you know." She whispered. "I knew the minute I saw you two together." Fay nodded and looked up at her, it didn't surprise him that she knew, she had always been bright for her age. "Because you smiled at him properly. Everytime you two spoke… you seemed to smile honestly. It took me years before you showed me that smile Fay…"  
"I promised I'd tell you… so…" She nodded.  
"And I'm… I'm glad you kept your promise." She choked softly. Fay leaned over and wrapped his arm around her, in a way that could only be construed as supportingly.  
"I'm so sorry Suki." Was all he found he could say, as he rubbed her back soothingly. She did not cry, she would not… could not allow herself to cry, she wanted so badly to be happy for him. So she did what Fay had taught her to. She smiled. He bit his lip, recognising it immediately, but he returned the smile. She punched him in the arm.  
"That's for not telling me the minute I arrived." She huffed  
"Ne! Unfair." He whined, rubbing his arm in defence "I tried but then Kuro-tan came and…" He sighed. "Things got a little bit out of hand." He ruffled his hair awkwardly.

"Oh so it's Kuro-tan now?" She huffed, puffing her cheeks out cutely. He laughed nervously, trying to gauge whether she was really mad or play-fighting.  
"Eh… well…" He started. She pushed him, knocking him flat on his back in front of the well. He pouted.  
"You're lucky you're such a pretty girl or…"  
"Or you'd fight back, bring it on Celes." She grinned, raising her fists. He laughed.  
"How old are you?" He said sarcastically.  
"Age has nothing to do with it!" And she tackled him, he was much too big for this game now and would have been able to physically beat her easily, so he did not retaliate and lay back. The games they had played as children seemed so distant now. She sighed heavily, and sat on his stomach.

"I love you." She said eventually, speaking very softly.  
"And I love you too… just not in the way you want me to." He sighed, reaching his hand up and playing with her hair. "I'm starting to realise there are different ways of loving someone." She nodded, she'd been right then. When he'd first said he loved her he hadn't known how to love. "I love you in the way I love Sakura-chan… Syaoran-kun and Moko-chan." She looked shocked, then smiled genuinely.  
"You're opening up." She whispered. "You're starting to let…"  
"People get close to me? Yeah. A lot of good it did me." Fay plastered his false smile on. "Kuro-rin's… not interested… to put it lightly." She smirked.  
"You'd be surprised. He and I had a little talk…"  
"And?" Fay asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"And I threatened him to stay away from you. He's cute when he's angry." She mused, finger to her chin.  
"A certain missy should watch it." He warned. She giggled, then lay down, on top of him. She buried her head into his neck and he didn't react.

"I remember… just laying like this." She whispered weakly. "When you first said you loved me…" She smiled. "Feelings are bound to change… but I was happy then. So I don't want to forget that… even if it hurts." She breathed him in one last time, before climbing to her feet. He propped himself up on one elbow to face her.  
"You sure you're okay?" He asked her. She nodded and brushed her hair back allowing it to flow behind her like a sheet of water.  
"I'm fine… if it's all the same to you then daddy doesn't need to know, he's already annoyed you abandoned me without finding out you're gay and in love with a magic-less foreigner… you know how he gets. He'd probably declare war on Celes." She laughed nervously and stepped onto the edge of the well, her staff raised.  
"Probably."  
"Not that it matters… you don't intend to go back there… do you Fay?" She whispered. Fay shook his head. She bit her lip, to stop herself from crying as she waved her staff over the water. "I guess this is goodbye?"

"Stay in touch, ne?" She nodded, then grabbed his collar pulled him close and kissed him. She smirked as he blinked in confusion and shock.  
"See you around, Celes." She said, hopping into the well. Fay took a deep breath, watching the water glow and, as she sank beneath the surface, magically of course, he swore he heard. "I hope the two of you are very happy together."  
"Bye Suki." He whispered, waving his best friend off before standing up straight. In a way he felt incredibly guilty, because he knew he had hurt her, but felt oddly free.

Even if it was 'only sex', at least they could go back to that now. Speaking of going back… he really ought to go back soon, since they had dimensions to traverse and the such.

* * *

Nobody questioned it. Fay returned without Tsukiakari, and nobody questioned it. Mokona had repeatedly asked if 'everyone was ready' and 'it was okay to go', obviously waiting for her to show up. Sakura had squeezed his hand very gently, to show she understood. Kurogane raised an eyebrow at the two and Fay batted his hand in a casual 'it's nothing' gesture. It had been as simple as that, and now, sat around a campfire in god-knows where, it seemed as though everyone had forgotten her apart from Fay.

"Oi." Kurogane said, thrusting the skewered fish at Fay, who had been staring at the flames.  
"Sorry… I wasn't paying attention." He murmured dazedly.  
"So we noticed." Kurogane grumbled. Fay took a deep breath, before laying his head on Kurogane's shoulder, he half expected to be pushed roughly away, but was met only with a "Tcheh." and everyone continued to eat as though it was commonplace. Everyone said their goodnights, one by one drifting to sleep, leaving the campfire burning, and Fay felt oddly hollow. He felt as though he'd cut off his nose to spite his face. He had hurt his best friend… well his only friend from that dimension, beyond all belief, in order to desperately cling to something he wasn't sure existed. But even if Kurogane couldn't return the feelings, even if nobody could guarantee they'd live even another day… he wanted to be with him.

He lay back, staring blindly at the skies. Sometimes he preferred living rough to domestic bliss, to feel the cool air on his face… to be free. He didn't know how many hours he lay there, longing for the zenith to absorb him, but he felt the chilly night air being replaced by a hot breath. He opened one eye lazily, and was only half shocked to see Kurogane leaned over him. He moved over, making room for him in his blankets. Kurogane didn't move.  
"Talk." He ordered. "Where'd princess perfect go?"  
"Suki… went home." Fay said, with a small smile. Kurogane snaked his hand forward and tugged the corners of Fay's mouth down.  
"Don't do that unless you mean it." He ordered. Fay nodded cautiously.

"I brought her here because I couldn't tell her unless it was face to face… I may be a coward but I'm an honourable coward." He paused to wonder if that made more sense in his head. "She and I agreed that if either of us fell in love with someone else…"  
"You'd break it off, she told me." Kurogane nodded. "So… that's it then?" Fay nodded.  
"I guess so." he mumbled weakly. It was obvious, and would have been to anyone, that he was upset. Kurogane sighed in relief, then lay his forehead against Fay's. Almost automatically Fay's fingers trailed into his hair.  
"Good, go to sleep." Kurogane grunted, moving to lie beside the magician. Fay kept one hand laced in Kurogane's hair and rearranged himself so he was comfortable, flush against him.

Kurogane hooked one arm behind Fay.  
"So you broke it off with her?" He asked. "Because of me?" Fay nodded. Kurogane hit Fay on the back of the head.  
"Ouch, Kuro-rin! That was mean!" Fay hissed silently, trying not to wake the children sleeping just a few feet away.  
"That's for taking so damn long to do it." He grumbled.  
"Why do you care? It's just sex right?" Fay asked haughtily, turning his head a little to look at the twinkling stars, crescent moon, and a few bats, smiling down at them.  
"Idiot." Kurogane grunted, he placed his lips very gently to Fay's, who responded half heartedly. "I'm not gonna sugarcoat it, I don't like pretty words, all I'm saying is I got really pissed off whenever you were with her… damnit stop looking at me so cluelessly! Coz you know damn well what I'm trying to say and…"

"Kuro-karai…" Fay interrupted curiously.  
"You're going to make me say it aren't you mage?" He asked exasperatedly. Fay smirked and nodded. "Fine I'm in love with you and to be totally honest it seriously pisses me off I…" He was cut off as Fay kissed him. There was a familiar softness to Fay's lips that Kurogane hadn't even realised he'd missed until this moment, while a pale hand cupped his face. "Damnit." Kurogane grumbled. The idiot now knew a way to distract him.  
"Night night, Kuro-aigyo." (A/n: Fay is making fun here, since 'Aigyo' means 'loving' in Japanese)  
"Idiot. Go to sleep." Kurogane muttered darkly, pulling Fay as close as possible and letting it sink in. There was no going back now. Sakura had been right.

Stupid know it all kids.

A/n: ATTENTION: I'd very much like you to vote on the ending. Ending 1: continuing this plotline, end on a lime lemony goodness, ending 2: weave the original plan in.  
Ending 1 is **1 chapter** long  
Ending 2 is **2 more chapters** BUT could be made into a separate, longer fic all on its own.

RIP Shaun.


	9. Dynamics and dates

A/n: wipes her eyes so sad. The fact that it's ending is sad… not the chapter. Or is it? Mwuahahaha. I've gone for the longer ending… with lemony/limey stuff. This was the original ending I had in mind when I started the fanfic.

Chapter 9: (Long chapter warning)

Fay may have preferred the wild sort of accommodations, but Sakura definitely preferred domesticity. Her feet ached from walking all day, and she wished they'd reach the village soon. They'd spotted it hours ago, little lights twinkling in the afternoon sun, but now evening was around, and the lights, though closer did not seem as warm and inviting, they seemed taunting and cruel.  
"I can't walk anymore." Sakura whispered, falling to her knees for a rest.  
"Hime, we can take a break." Syaoran said softly. Kurogane glanced at the two and sighed, if they had to wait for her, they'd never get there before nightfall, he was used to rough living but she'd be happier indoors he was certain.  
"Sakura-chan are you okay?" Fay asked, kneeling down to her level. She nodded and smiled.  
"My feet are just sore." She answered embarrassedly. "I'll be able to walk again in a… ne Kurogane-san?" Kurogane had also kneeled beside her, but his back to her.  
"Climb on." He said gruffly. "It's not far now. We'll get there sooner if we don't stop." She blushed.  
"Are you sure?" She mumbled, coming over shy all of a sudden.  
"I said it didn't I?" Kurogane growled, and very cautiously Sakura wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and he lifted her up. "Come on." He ordered, and lead the way closer to the sparkling lights.

Sakura lay her head against Kurogane's back, causing Syaoran and Fay, watching from a few paces behind to smile.  
"Kuro-'kaa will make a good mommy some day." Fay whispered, half intending for the warrior to hear.  
"Shut up you." Kurogane muttered darkly.  
"It's true though!" Fay teased. People stared at them, as they entered the town, they must have looked a sight, all dressed in unusual outfits, the largest form carrying an apparently half conscious child. Sakura was almost asleep.  
"Oi." Kurogane growled, handing the bag with their previous currency to Fay who nodded and disappeared inside a bank. Syaoran shifted his weight.  
"Are you two okay now then?" He asked eventually, waiting for Fay to return with the right money. Kurogane gave a curt nod, well aware the princess had perked up at this topic, even if she wasn't physically alert.

"We're fine." Kurogane muttered, as Mokona, who was jumping on top of a local roof trying to sense the feather, squeaked loudly. "What?"  
"There's definitely one in this world!" It grinned, tumbling down into Syaoran's arms.  
"We'll start tomorrow. I think everyone needs a night off." Syaoran said, glancing at Sakura, who was pretending to be asleep again. Fay returned, also glanced at Sakura, then at Syaoran.  
"The lady in the bank mentioned… when probed mind you… a hotel spa, just down the road." He whispered, nodding in one direction, then taking the lead. If anyone else found it oddly coincidental that Sakura 'woke up' after they'd checked in and sorted out accommodation, they didn't say anything.

Sparse money meant Syaoran, Fay, and Kurogane were sharing a room, as were Sakura and Mokona. Apparently local legend foretold of a ghost in this area, so very few guests ever came here, the hotel spa was in serious danger of becoming bankrupt.  
"Looks like a lead." Syaoran mumbled, unpacking some of his essentials. "It's her birthday next week." Syaoran deliberately didn't mention his own birthday.  
"Hyuu how old will she be?"  
"Sixteen." Syaoran said almost proudly. Fay looked very impressed, and Kurogane just 'tcheh'd'  
"How old are you Syaoran-kun?" Fay questioned curiously.  
"Sixteen…ish. It's hard to tell." He smiled weakly, the first 8 or so years of his life were a complete blank.  
"And you, Kuro-tan?" Kurogane frowned at the nickname and shook his head.  
"Age is just a number, and I'm Twenty-three… where the hell are the princess and the manjuu?" He demanded, trying to change the subject, not liking to feel old.

"Didn't Sakura-chan say she was going to go take a bath?" Fay asked.  
"Yes, with Mokona."  
"I wonder…" He mused, raising a finger to his chin. "Is it really okay to leave them all alone… in a haunted hotel… in a new wo…" Fay didn't even have to finish his sentence.  
"I'll go."  
"Into the girls' baths?" Kurogane asked raising an eyebrow, maybe the kid had more gumption than he thought.  
"Sakura-hime is very modest, she'll be dressed, and there are no other guests, there won't be a problem." Syaoran assured him, before leaving. Kurogane shook his head.  
"You did that on purpose." He accused. Fay smiled broadly.  
"Of course I did. I'm not happy about Sakura-chan being left alone in a new place. You know she tends to wander off or fall asleep at inopportune moments." He answered coolly, ignoring Kurogane's eye-rolling. He grabbed a towel. "I think I'll go take a bath too. Coming Kuro-shii?" Kurogane growled. Stupid magician thinking he was the stupid boss, but before he could object the blond had left.

He was half tempted to just let him leave, in order to spite him, but they hadn't been alone together in a few days and the opportunity was too good to pass up, so grabbing a towel himself, he followed the wizard. The male baths were separated from the female baths by just a wooden fence and they could hear Mokona and Sakura talking casually. Syaoran was sat, fully clothed, against the boys side wall, conversing with the princess through it to make sure she was okay. Fay didn't seem remotely abashed by this and, once shed of his clothing and shielded by a towel, lowered himself into the hot spring. Kurogane grumbled, well aware it was neither Syaoran's nor Fay's fault, but utterly fed up. He too allowed himself to retire to the hot water.

It felt oddly soothing against his muscles, worn from hiking all day. He half listened to the idle chatter, with his eyes closed, allowing the events of the past few days and weeks to soak into him. The steam dampened the parts of his body that were not submerged, sending a pleasant chill over his shoulders at the contrast. Indoor spas were definitely on his list of 'must invent when back in Nihon' (Along with space-hoppers, those things were cool). He opened one eye lazily. Fay was not far from him (and, if Kurogane had his way, never would be again), gathering water in his hands then spouting it through a gap between his palms, like a small child. Kurogane couldn't help the half smile that appeared on his face as he watched the blond.  
"Oi." He barked. Fay looked up, as though he knew his name as 'oi' from experience. Kurogane extended one arm, wordlessly inviting Fay over.

"Syaoran-kun, what was that noise?" Sakura whispered, having jumped slightly at the mystery voice obviously a little nervous about the 'haunted' rumors. Whether she could see and converse with spirits aside, they were bound to make a girl nervous.  
"Noise? Uhm… well Kurogane-san was talking to Fay-san I think." Syaoran answered bewilderedly. Sakura gasped.  
"Kurogane-san and Fay-san are there?"  
"Yes hime…"  
"And _you're_ there?" She asked. Syaoran sweat dropped, he'd have thought that was obvious.  
"Yes hime." He replied to confirm it.  
"Oooh!" She said frustratedly and he heard the sounds of her getting out of the bath. "Come on Syaoran-kun, I think we should go to bed… together." Syaoran blushed at the connotations, and waved Kurogane and Fay off. He scuttled out after Sakura, who was only wearing a swimsuit (where on earth…) and a towel making him nervous, Mokona was perched on her shoulder.  
"Sakura-hime?" He asked cautiously.  
"Fay-san and Kurogane-san need some _alone time_." The young princess whispered, grabbing Syaoran's hand and leading him to her room. "Do you understand me Syaoran-kun?"  
"Y…yes." Did HE understand? If not for her serious tone of voice he would have laughed at the sheer fact it was 'innocent little Sakura' telling him their elders were going to have sex.

"I can hear your heart beating." Fay whispered. Upon Kurogane's invite he had moved tentatively closer, and received a kiss for his troubles. Now, with Syaoran gone, the blond had his head laid against the top of the warrior's chest, nuzzling softly.  
"Well it'd be weird if you couldn't." Kurogane grumbled, did the magician have to overstate the obvious. Well… he wouldn't be Fay if he didn't. Kurogane pressed one palm against Fay's lower back, and allowed his other hand to cup his cheek as he leaned against him, stroking his hair softly.  
"Kuro-rin never was a good romantic." Scolded Fay playfully.  
"Damnit! I'm NOT trying to be…"  
"But he's very affectionate." Fay added, smirking.  
"They mean the same damn thing don't they?" Kurogane was obviously becoming frustrated and it amused his partner to no end. The small blond edged his head into the crook of Kurogane's neck, very aware two towels were all that separated them. Kurogane seemed to be acutely aware of this and shifted his hips almost nervously to avoid contact.  
"I'll teach you the difference one day. Not now." Fay mumbled, kissing down the side of the other's throat. Kurogane made a distasteful 'tcheh' noise and tugged Fay (albeit gently) away from him, so that the tension wasn't as much, then kissed him in his usual rough manner.

There was no hesitation from the wizard, who slid one long arm behind Kurogane's neck, and the other around his waist. However, when the kiss broke, he was frowning slightly.  
"What now?" Kurogane grumbled.  
"Nothing." Fay shrugged, leaning back up to kiss him, but Kurogane turned his head.  
"If something's on your mind, say it."  
"I don't like this… in the water." He said eventually, and no sooner had he finished the sentence, Kurogane had hoisted himself out of the heated pool, then held his hand out to help the other. Fay smiled gently, unused to having his way. The cool tile was a rough contrast from the heat of the water and both felt a shiver, clad only in a cooling towel each. Fay lay beside Kurogane, absently kissing along his jaw line with one hand resting comfortably on his waist.  
"Why not in the water?" Kurogane asked eventually, allowing his own hands to rove up and down Fay's sides in an attempt to warm him slightly.  
"I like to feel your body heat." Fay purred, teasing one hand underneath Kurogane's towel. Kurogane swallowed a growl as once again Fay took charge, tentatively brushing the hardened flesh of his arousal. As Fay rid him of his towel the cold of the tile and lack of warm water didn't seem as strong, as his own body temperature rose. Fay was used to cold temperatures, so maybe he wasn't affected… but without the blood rushing to his still hidden groin he must be much colder than he let on.

Kurogane rolled over, pinning Fay to the floor. Surprisingly the blond did not resist, and simply changed his focus, kissing Kurogane's mouth which was now much easier to access. Kurogane bit down on Fay's bottom lip, enjoying the satisfied purr he received in response. One of his palms pressed against the wizard's chest, his fingers fanning out to brush against his nipples, but he wasn't sure what to do with his other hand, since his weight was currently being supported by his knees (so as not to crush Fay, or let his own cock brush against the pale exposed thigh, he was sure that no matter how much restrain the had learned in Nihon, he would not be able to handle that) one hand was free.  
"Kuro…" Fay whispered breathily as Kurogane continued to torment his chest. "I can't move." He laughed awkwardly, trying to wriggle one hand free so he could return the favor.  
"Good, stay put." Kurogane said decisively.  
"Why?" Fay asked, looking a little put out. Kurogane smirked, and decided what to do with his free hand. He raked it teasingly slowly up his thigh, underneath his towel and finally cupped Fay's stiff member for the first time. Blue eyes widened in slight shock, then almost automatically half closed in pleasure as Kurogane began slowly rubbing and stroking him.  
"That's why." Kurogane said huskily, kissing the blond's ear. Kurogane was not ambidextrous and had trouble keeping the hand pleasuring Fay's nipples and the one massaging his cock in any sort of rhythym, so eventually abandoned his assault on Fay's chest, allowing it to slide down and undo Fay's towel. Fay lifted his hips so the towel could be completely discarded.

For the first time Kurogane got a proper look at the magician in all his glory. Perhaps it was because he was lying underneath him, naked and submissive, but he looked frail, his thin pale body a beautiful china doll he knew he could so easily break. Absently he trailed his fingers over the barely defined muscles, only visible due to his breathing in. He leaned forward and bit very gently on Fay's shoulder, in what he hoped was a reassuring way.  
"Consider." Kurogane whispered, licking the spot where he had bitten him. "This to be…" He kissed the spot very gently. "Payback." And with that said, Kurogane swept one hand up, pinning both of Fay's wrists above his head, and used his other hand to pump Fay's length a lot quicker than before. Fay bit back a moan unsuccessfully.  
"Kuro-shii." Fay whispered affectionately.  
"You've no reason to try be quiet. Nobody will hear." Kurogane assured him, rubbing his thumb over Fay's tip. He mentally made a note of 'why guys should not be gay' as competitive as he was he automatically began to compare Fay's manhood with his own. Whereas girth-wise Kurogane won hands on, at full attention Fay had a little extra length. Fay was aching, he wanted to make Kurogane feel as good as he was feeling right now, and tried to remove Kurogane's hand from his wrists, he groaned realising resistance was futile.  
"Let me go you bully." Fay ordered with a cute pout, unable to resist that look Kurogane swept in and kissed him, as their combined passions were mounting the kiss was more bruising and rough than it had been intended.  
"No." He said firmly.

Fay moaned in a mixture of complaint and pleasure as Kurogane's hand sped up, faster and faster the heat spreading through his body in a lust fuelled inferno.  
"If you don't stop." Fay warned. "I won't be able to…"  
"It doesn't matter." Kurogane growled, kissing the lithe blond again. "It's okay… if you cum." He sucked along Fay's neck, making very sure he left marks. "Because we'll just wait… and start all over again." He whispered reassuringly. The warrior stopped his ministrations, and took both of Fay's hands, so much smaller than his own, leading them down to his sides, still keeping them bound. He had gone so long without being able to touch Fay, and in his own sadistic way wanted to make him suffer the way he had, even if only a little. Missing the touch, Fay automatically thrust his hips forward brushing his sweat and pre-cum dampened head against the short black hair on Kurogane's abdomen. Kurogane smirked, he'd rearranged them for a reason.

He lowered himself down, and very gently licked Fay's tip. A preternatural, and oddly deep groan slipped from his mouth, reminding Kurogane just who he was pleasing. He allowed his tongue to probe along Fay's head. He'd never done this before, but had seen and felt the blond do it enough times to know the best ways to tease, he was of course hindered by the fact both of his hands were otherwise engaged stopping Fay from reacting.  
"Hn." Fay mumbled as Kurogane flitted his tongue down the entire length of his shaft all the time refusing to engulf him no matter how much he bucked his hips. He had known, what it was to want someone, but now, being mercilessly tormented into ecstasy by the Japanese fighter, he knew what it was to NEED someone, to want them so bad you would, at that point to anything to have them be yours and only yours. "I love you." He whispered, well aware his breathing was so ragged it probably made no sense.  
"I love you too." He said simply, and, as though to prove the validity of his words Kurogane began to (very gently, teasingly slowly, and excruciatingly well) suck on Fay's throbbing tip. Fay whimpered, sure that he would lose consciousness from the adrenaline rush. He didn't deserve this... things as good as this didn't happen to him.

Kurogane allowed his head to bob back and forth, tightening his jaw every time he neared the head, so as to apply more pressure to the more sensitive area. Inexperience prevented him from taking Fay fully into his mouth, but Fay was almost thankful for this, knowing the pleasure would be overkill for him. He wanted desperately to run his fingers through Kurogane's hair, to stroke his face and whisper a million inaudible thank you's into his ear, but was still being restrained. All he could do was gasp and moan as Kurogane's warm mouth advanced and retreated over his hard on. The familiar yet alien sensation of every nerve in his body lighting on fire alerted him that he couldn't hold onto this loose grip on reality for too much longer.  
"Kuro-tan you… you have to stop." Kurogane paused, worried that the mage was having second thoughts. "I won't… I want to… don't…" Fay whispered breathlessly. Kurogane got what he was talking about and continued what he'd been doing, deliberately rotating his jaw at certain intervals in order the keep an unsteady pressure, prolonging the torture. "Kuro-rin! I'm going to… no." Fay mumbled trying to wriggle his hips away from the wet and heated haven of his lover's mouth. Oh. Oh he shouldn't have done that. No. Panting Fay lay back, not given a choice in the situation.

Kurogane pressed his tongue to the underside of Fay's erection, and forced it against the roof of his mouth. Fay whimpered, deciding to try one last time.  
"Kuro-chuu." He begged. "Please… I want us to…" Kurogane detached himself, breathing heavily.  
"We will." He promised, and with that said his assault continued. Fay no longer had the strength to resist and his hips lifted as he came, he moaned so sweetly that Kurogane felt a surge of power as he lapped the salty spillage from around his mouth, and Fay's slowly easing ache. Kurogane squeezed his hands gently to ease him down from the high. When Fay was well and truly spent Kurogane rolled slightly to the side, finally freeing his hands, he licked his lips to make sure all was gone.  
"You…" Fay panted. "Are." He found his breath was betraying him. "Cruel."

"Mmhmm." Kurogane mumbled, wrapping one arm around him. He realised with a slight jolt though, upon touching Fay that his temperature was quickly decreasing. The moment having worn off, the bath water and sweat cooling upon his flesh and the tiles making their presence felt again, he'd freeze. Fay moved closer to him automatically for warmth. Kurogane glanced around the room. "Wait here." He ordered, getting up and leaving a very confused and slightly hurt looking magician laying on the floor. When he returned he was carrying a beach towel from somewhere among the racks. He fell to his knees in front of Fay, who was sat up by now, looking slightly unsure.  
"Ku…" He started. Kurogane shook his head and flung the towel around him like a blanket. Making sure Fay was completely wrapped up, he pulled him onto his lap.  
"Don't get sick." He ordered quite roughly. Fay smiled softly, and Kurogane didn't argue with it, because this time he felt it was genuine.  
"Thank you." Fay mumbled, cuddling closer into him. Kurogane was still almost painfully hard and to have Fay sat on his lap like this was probably not his smartest idea, but it felt somewhat soothing.

For around ten minutes they sat there, fully content in each other's company, but silence had never been something Fay enjoyed, it made him think... and thinking could be dangerous, so when he felt he had found his voice he spoke up.  
"Ne, Kuro-anata where did you learn…" He started. Kurogane smirked. (anata being a general term of endearment usually between a wife and husband, 'dear', 'love', 'darling')  
"From you." He promised, kissing along the back of Fay's neck. Now that he seemed to be regaining his composition he looked haughty. Slightly mad at Kurogane for not letting him touch. Well… that could be easily remedied. Just because he was currently out of action didn't mean he was useless.

Keeping the towel wrapped around him, he turned, straddling Kurogane so they were pressed once again skin to skin, and locked eye to eye.  
"No more." Fay said firmly. "Mr nice guy." Using his equally skilled hands he massaged circles on his partner's abdomen, probing at the toned flesh to ready his fingers. Kurogane had shown no mercy, so neither would he… however instead of looking frustrated, Kurogane looked half amused and allowed Fay to continue.  
"Tcheh." Breathing heavily the magician rubbed his hands over and under, across Kurogane's lower abdominal and thigh areas, not touching the warrior's rather obvious erection, however, Kurogane did not complain, just smirked, and Fay sighed exasperatedly.  
"What's so funny?" He demanded, trying hard to stay angry. Kurogane gave a half laugh.  
"I can take it, you just wait til you get your snap back, I can play this game all night if I have to." Fay pouted. Kurogane was right, he would be of little use if as soon as his libido came charging back into action he was teased into retreat again.  
"Fine." He pouted, kissing Kurogane gently. "I'll bite." He sighed. Kurogane leaned down and bit Fay's neck.  
"Or maybe I will." Kurogane countered, kissing, licking and biting along the sensitive flesh of Fay's neck, he trailed it down, sucking gently on the slighter man's chest. Fay expelled a growl of his own

"Kuro-futomara, I want to do this." He said firmly. (A/n: I'm NOT translating that, anyone who _desperately _needs to know use a translator.) Kurogane raised an eyebrow. "Let me." Kurogane released his grip and allowed Fay to get to his knees. Using both hands Fay squeezed the other's cock, mimicking Kurogane's unsteady pressure so as not to push him over the edge too soon. Kurogane lay his head back and moaned softly. Happy with the rewarding noise, Fay increased his speed, all the while watching Kurogane's face.  
"Damnit Fay." Kurogane grumbled, realising the magician had stopped, opening his eyes he realised he was just staring up at him. It wasn't in a teasing manner, it was in slight awe. Kurogane wondered vaguely what was running through his mind but was distracted by the beautiful smile he was shown. Kurogane went to stroke Fay's face but he darted down and took his length in his mouth before Kurogane could touch. He moaned. "Fuck!" he complained, bucking his hips. Fay felt his own arousal twitch alive listening to Kurogane's incoherent mumbles and whispers, coupled with his loud growls and deep moans.

Fay scraped his teeth lightly over the hot flesh, watching Kurogane's hands as he did so. Kurogane's fingers sought to grip on the slippery smooth tiles, his knuckles turning white in failure. Fay was enjoying creating so much pleasure for Kurogane and he didn't want to stop, but he knew that if he continued there would be another long wait before they could finish their job, so he pulled back, his own erection at half mast. He wished it didn't take so long to feel fully turned on.  
"Hgn." Muttered Kurogane half coherently. Fay smiled and bit down on his earlobe.  
"I love you." He purred, but Kurogane wasn't entirely put together enough to respond yet. Fay resisted a smirk, and rubbed his own cock against his thigh. "Kuro-koi." He mumbled (A/n: I don't lay claim to this one it's commonly used among the fandom, 'koi' short for 'koibito', lover) "No more teasing?" He begged.  
"No more." Kurogane agreed, kissing Fay's forehead. He raised his hand to Fay's mouth, and Fay obediently began worshipping the fingers as though they were something else, allowing them to hook in his mouth and sucking them desperately. Now this... this was a turn on. Fay experimented with ways to move his tongue deftly between the digits and different ways of putting pressure on them. He didn't have to stretch his imaginations very far until he was hard again, there was no stopping the gentle gasps as he continued the soothing motion on Kurogane's fingers. When they were well and truly slicked, and Fay was more than a little turned on, Kurogane slid them free and between Fay's legs.

"It'll hurt," He said straightly. Fay nodded. "You sure?"  
"Kuro-tan!" Fay scolded. Kurogane shrugged, it was always better to make sure. He pressed one fingertip against Fay's entrance and was very surprised at the sheer amount of resistance he received. This was SO much easier with girls. He watched Fay's face. Expectant. He was still waiting. Kurogane steeled his finger and forced it inside the mage. He was tight and warm and slightly uncomfortable.  
"You okay?" He grunted. Fay nodded though his face showed an obvious discomfort. Kurogane cautiously probed his middle finger around the unexplored territory, never once taking his eyes from Fay's face. The look of displeasure did not fade, and he kept wriggling as though trying to get comfortable.  
"Second?" Fay suggested, trying to ignore the gaze of the warrior. Kurogane obediently pried his second finger in. This time Fay was obviously in pain.  
"Sorry." Kurogane said, stilling his hand. Fay nodded weakly, he did not want them to stop, but this was downright stupid, who on earth would enjoy this? But if Kurogane liked it… who was he to argue? He would put up with it. "Am I okay to move?" He asked uncertainly. Fay nodded again, the pain had lessened considerably but it still felt oh… oh that wasn't so bad. He gasped slightly as Kurogane's fingers rubbed his insides, gently curling and hooking, probing at areas Fay had not known existed. That wasn't bad at all. He mewled gently.  
"Kuro-chan." He mumbled breathily. Kurogane nodded and eased in his third finger. Fay winced a little at the new pain, but quickly became accustomed to the intrusion. He moaned gently and pushed himself further onto Kurogane's fingers deciding they just weren't long enough.

Fay blushed realising that this overwhelming warmth and touch could be overshadowed at least 10 times by the real thing. He gasped as Kurogane hit something inside him. Kurogane had been trying for a little while, he knew from experience with girls that it was generally a fingers length in, at the front and slightly to the left, the spot to make them putty in your hands, but apparently it was harder to find with guys… who knew? He stopped hearing Fay's overly loud gasp.  
"I'm fine… please… harder." Fay hissed wantonly. Kurogane repeated his actions, very careful not to hit the spot too hard and end this all too soon. Fay's face and ears were tinged slightly pink as he threw his headback shamelessly, moaning unintelligibly. "Uh! Kuro-kuro." He begged. "Fuck me." Kurogane raised one eyebrow, and continued using his fingers.  
"Are you sure?" He asked curiously. Fay nodded, pressing his hips tighter against the pleasantly welcomed invaders.  
"Am I sure he asks." Fay grumbled, reluctantly pulling himself away from the warrior's oh so talented hand. "I'm sure," and with this said, Fay bit his lip and turned over, crouching on his hands and knees, forehead against the cool tile, bracing himself.

Kurogane watched and his animalistic pride leapt into action, seeing Fay presenting himself in such a manner. The predator in him wanted to mount him right then and there, slamming him so hard against the floor that the stupid fake smile would be wiped from his face forever. In fact, his hips ached just in thought of it.  
_Caveman Kurogane like._  
Kurogane got to his knees behind Fay, ready to satisfy his carnal urges but the caveman in the back of his brain scolded him.  
_Fay no like.  
_Surely there was a more romantic way of going about this? Not that he had any experience of the dynamics of male/male relationships, but he would find a way.  
"Oi… no." He barked. _Shut up caveman_. "Come here." Fay looked confused, and sat back.  
"But I thought you…" He whispered bewilderedly. Kurogane nodded.  
"I do… we will just… just not like that." He promised as Fay furrowed his eyebrows. Kurogane sighed, not exactly sure how to explain it. "Just come here." He ordered, pulling Fay on top of him as he lay down. He wasn't entirely sure how to go about this, where exactly did Fay's legs go? If a girl was on top, her legs went sideways but… with a boy it was somewhat back to front... they went upwards-ish? He frowned trying to work it out.

"What?" Fay asked in confusion. Kurogane sighed again.  
"I want to see your face." He said, cupping said face. "I want to see you getting worked up. See you as I fuck you." He growled determinedly. Fay looked surprisingly touched.  
"Okay." He smiled. "Draw your knees up." Kurogane did as told, and Fay lay his back against them, drawing his own knees a little so he was sat directly above Kurogane's member. For lack of a better word the blond looked nervous, as though he was scared.  
"Want to stop?" Kurogane asked exasperatedly. All his morals told him to stop if Fay wanted to but his body was telling Fay's facial expressions to fuck off and let them do it.  
"No. I don't it's just…"  
"What?" Kurogane growled, frustrated this was being prolonged. He did love the magician honest, but he was seriously trying his patience, right now he wanted to do this, because whereas the act itself would be great, he wanted the satisfaction of knowing Fay was his and his alone.  
"It doesn't matter." Fay said awkwardly, smiling brightly. "Go ahead Kuro-kin, take me."  
"No, damnit what were you going to say." He demanded, wishing to be inside him. Fay looked decidedly out of place now, and Kurogane was sure he'd die if any more of his blood rushed to his cock. He was so close to Fay and yet something was wrong, he wanted to talk first.  
"No." Fay said firmly. Kurogane growled.

"Tell me…" Fay looked upset.  
"Don't make me say things I don't want to." He pouted.  
"Normally I wouldn't, but the last time you kept things from me Princess Fiancee showed up." Kurogane growled, why did he make this so difficult?  
"I just… feel I should be honest with you." He muttered darkly.  
"I don't care about your past." Kurogane promised taking one of Fay's hands and kissing the back of it reassuringly, unable to reach his lips.  
"It's not about my past." Fay bit his lip. "Promise you won't get mad? Or change your mind?" He pleaded, almost desperately. He wanted this too, Kurogane could tell from the hungry look in his blue eyes and the slight pant he still held. Kurogane wondered what happened to the no talking rule from the beginning. He missed that rule.

"I'm not making any promises damnit, the hell is the problem?" Fay tucked his hair behind his ear, he lowered himself down so Kurogane's thoroughly irritated cock was pressed against his entrance, and the warrior tried not to groan at the teasing. Realising Fay was trying to change the subject he leaned forward and gripped his hips, lifting him clean from any risk of sexual distraction.  
"If you won't promise then I won't say." He said simply  
"What you have another fiancée I don't know about?" Kurogane mumbled sarcastically, he didn't see why Fay was making such a big fuss… especially now. He shook his head. "Three kids back in Celes?"  
"Unless Suki's VERY good at secret keeping… no." Fay said weakly, trying to defy the hold Kurogane had on his hips preventing them from continuing. "Kuro-woof don't do this."  
"YOU'RE the one who stopped, now tell me what the hell is going on!" He ordered. Fay took a deep breath and swallowed.

"It's just…"  
"Spit it out." Kurogane demanded. Wow… there's three words he never thought he'd have to say when fooling around with Fay. Fay had turned a strange shade of pink.  
"I'm only 15." He blurted.

Kurogane felt his blood run cold.

A/n: Wow. Uh… wait what!? Everything will be explained in the next (and final) chapter I promise, so no flaming. This was my original plotline. If you like this go read my 'wish' story which has a grand total of 0 reviews... I must suck.

SEQUEL: there will be one. To this. when I post the next(last) chapter I'll post the first chapter of the sequel I promise.


	10. Romantic Affection

A/n: Yikes. I KNEW I'd get in trouble for that. -looks guilty-

Chapter 10: (again, long chapter warning)

"But it doesn't matter." Fay continued hurriedly. "Because 'it's just a number' and I love you so…" Kurogane tried very hard to find his breath. "And you said you loved me…" He added softly. "So… you shouldn't care…" He'd been waiting for the immature laughter, for the punch line or something, and it hadn't come. He felt his temper flare. The magician was using his words against him and doubting him. Of course he loved him: he said it didn't he?  
"Shouldn't care! Love has nothing to do with it this is… this is illegal or something!" Kurogane pushed Fay off him, and sat up gruffly. "How the HELL can you be 15!" He demanded. Fay smiled falsely, more than a little hurt emotionally at being pushed so roughly.  
"Well see 15 years ago my mummy and da…"  
"Don't get smart with me!" He growled, rubbing his temples trying to think.  
"Kuro-pon it's REALLY not a big deal…" He started, propping himself up onto an elbow.  
"Not a big deal? It's… you're… I'm a soldier for god's sakes!"  
"Oh so you're worried you'd be a disgrace for going with a 15 year old." Kurogane clenched one hand, did he have to repeat that. "I think the fact I'm male would be more frowned upon. And Foreign. But I get it the career's more important." Kurogane grumbled, Fay was twisting his words again, and the way he used them so calmly was infuriating.

"Are you mad at me?" Fay asked eventually.  
"Mad at you? Of course I'm fucking mad at you just… just get lost!" He snapped. Fay looked as though he wanted to argue, but Kurogane punched the wall, obviously beyond mad. The blond bit his lip and gathered his towel.  
"See you later then… Kuro-koi?" He asked hopefully. Kurogane did not respond and continued staring at his clenched fist. Fay slipped off to bed feeling awful.

Kurogane had said he loved him, so why should it matter? He'd been slightly surprised himself to find he was younger than Syaoran and Sakura, and had been even more surprised to find out Kurogane's age… but it didn't change his opinion on him. He knew builds varied across the worlds and had wrongly assumed they were the same approximate age… ish. He sighed as he tugged on his clothes, wishing his conscience hadn't got in the way. They could be one right now. They could be laid hot and sweaty on the floor, completely exhausted and more in love than ever. But his stupid conscience had forbidden it.  
"You never could be quiet could you." Fay scolded himself. But Kurogane had said he loved him… if his age was going to be that much of a concern he obviously didn't. Stupid heart. He went to bed, and ignored Syaoran's attempt to talk, he just fell asleep, thoroughly exhausted, frustrated and tense. Kurogane didn't come upstairs for another hour.

"He came back a while ago." Syaoran informed him, looking up from his book. Kurogane grunted and took his shirt off, getting into bed. "He seemed sad…"  
"Yeah well…" Kurogane couldn't think of a good comeback, and Syaoran snapped his book shut.  
"I won't tell Sakura-hime you're having a fall-out, but I'll go stay with her until you two can work it out okay." He said caringly, it was obvious he wanted things to work for Fay and Kurogane and this somewhat pissed Kurogane off.  
"It won't be necessary." He instructed. Syaoran looked uncertain. "Look kid, sleep where the hell you like; I don't actually care but he and I won't be making up tonight." Kid… he called Syaoran kid, yet he was older than his almost lover. Syaoran nodded, and with a  
"Bye." left the room anyway. He glanced at Fay, asleep on the bed, and noticed that even in his sleep he looked sad and slightly angry. He wondered if the magician really did doubt that he loved him. He stood up and crossed the distance between the two beds.

"I'd die for you, you know that idiot." He growled. "So don't think it's not like that." He sat on the edge of the bed. Kurogane stroked his fingers lightly through the blond's hair. "How can you be 15?" He sighed exasperatedly. "It doesn't matter I suppose." He leaned down and placed a very gentle kiss to the magician's cheek. "You'll be 18 one day." He lay down very cautiously, so as not to wake the sleeping blond, and wrapped one arm over him. Almost immediately the worry stricken face seemed to relax, subconsciously pleased at the return of his almost lover.

* * *

It was really no wonder, pressed securely between the warmth of his bed, and the hard abs of Kurogane, that Fay woke up hard. He tried very hard not to be, but found that no matter how many ways he tried to talk himself out of it, he was definitely mad at Kurogane. He wriggled out of the protective grip and got dressed, determinedly ignoring his body's pleas to get back into bed.  
"Shut up down there." He mumbled to himself, before glancing around embarrassedly to make sure Syaoran hadn't heard. Well… Syaoran wasn't even in the room. Unusual. He became worried, the grandfather clock in the corner of the room signalled it was very little after 8... Syaoran would not go out so early without a note, but no matter how hard he searched he could find no sign from his companion. Panic struck him, and libido and love forgotten he jumped on the bed.

"Ne Kuro-rin! Syaoran-kun is missing!" He said frantically. Kurogane jumped up, sped towards his own bed to grab his sword and got half way there before it registered what had been said and by who.  
"The kids shared a room last night." He muttered, rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the back of his arm. Well, one kid not included of course: Fay.  
"Why?" Fay asked curiously, wondering what had happened between Syaoran and Sakura while he had been asleep. He could not miss monumental moments like that!  
"Coz he was worried about you, idiot. He wanted to make sure you were okay and for some reason thought I'D be the one to make that happen." Fay nodded and there was a long pause of awkward silence, Kurogane didn't even dare to breathe loudly, they locked eyes, both waiting for the other to say something.  
"GOOD MORNING!" Chirped Mokona, bounding into the room. Fay was half thankful for the distraction, and accepted the over zealous hug and kiss it gave them whereas Kurogane just batted it away.  
"Good morning to you too Moko-chan." He countered happily.  
"Gnh." Kurogane grunted, leaving the room. Mokona kept yattering all the way downstairs to breakfast and, with a little guilt, Fay realised he hadn't heard a word.

"Good morning." He whispered to Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura had a small frown on her face, and Syaoran looked decidedly awkward.  
"Good morning Fay-san." Syaoran returned, but when Fay tried to meet Sakura's eye, she huffed and looked away.  
"Who spit in her coffee?" Kurogane wondered aloud, not used to seeing her act so aloof… then again she was a princess, and he'd learned from Tomoyo they were good at that.  
"S…Sakura-hime says that she knows you two have fallen out… and is not talking to either of you two until you make up." Syaoran said quietly, feeling very much like he was about to be shot. Fay smiled slightly, obviously upset.  
"That's mature." He said, pouring milk onto his cereal.  
"Like you're one to talk." Kurogane snapped back, causing Fay to flinch a little and spill the milk. He dabbed it up silently. Sakura looked incredibly hurt, she thought for sure that her plan would work, and now she'd turned her back on two of her companions. She lay her head on the table and ate like that, uncharacteristically morose. Fay was very sympathetic, all she wanted was for everything to be normal...

After shovelling food into his mouth, Kurogane didn't wait for the blond to finish before grabbing him by the collar and dragging him upstairs, ignoring Syaoran's blushing and Sakura's vague smile. He dragged him into the bedroom, and Fay let it happen. He allowed himself to be dropped onto Kurogane's bed, and even allowed the ninja to turn his back.

"Talk." Kurogane ordered.  
"I'm not the one who needs to apologize Kuro-chan." Fay leaned across and picked up a bottle of massage oil Syaoran had acquired last night. Given that they so rarely got customers there was plenty in excess so Fay didn't see the problem borrowing it. "C'mere." He ordered.  
"The hell, you're not coming near me with that stuff." Kurogane said firmly. "When do you turn 18?"  
"It's 16 in most places we've been to, and relax I'm not plotting on seduction…" He sniffed the oil and shook his head. "Jasmine. Rose oil's better for seduction." He said playfully. Kurogane sighed and crossed the distance, only to have his shirt tugged at.  
"The hell!"  
"You're tired. We'll talk but I want to give you a massage. I'm good." Fay promised. Kurogane sighed and pulled his shirt off throwing it elsewhere, damn manipulative wizard.

Fay _was _good, the oil smelled gross and flowery and it was kind of cold to be up without a shirt on, but Fay was good with his hands and always had been. His fingers darted from knot to knot, kneading firmly to try eradicate the tension, he was silent however, because he felt he'd done no wrong. They were at a stalemate, neither wanted to say sorry, so the warrior spoke up.  
"I don't mind… that you're 15." Kurogane said eventually.  
"Yes you do." Fay's voice was very clear, afterall he was the master of lying, he could definitely tell when someone else was.  
"When do you turn 16?" Kurogane was determined to avoid that accusation, and find a better subject.  
"I'm only just 15," Having that number repeated still felt like a slap in the face.  
"We'll wait until you're 16." He leaned his hand across his shoulder and took Fay's own hand, kissing it gently.  
"I'm not waiting." He said, pulling his slick hand from Kurogane's grasp and abandoning all attempts at easing his body. "I love you and you love me; so I won't wait,"  
"And I won't agree to sleeping with a minor." he growled  
"You're naïve if you think Suki and I didn't…" Fay had obviously said the wrong thing because the warrior snapped round to face him.  
"Hey, this isn't about her!" Kurogane growled. "I don't care if she did, I won't." Fay looked away embarrassed.

"A relationship is based on more than the physical… but I don't want to do without it." He mumbled. "Not for that long." Kurogane sighed and turned into Fay, pulling him close and kissing him somewhat forcefully, he was relieved when the wizard returned the kiss enthusiastically, but pulled back when he became _too_ enthusiastic, slippery slope.  
"Say what you like, it won't change my mind." He swore. Fay moaned and lay down, which was probably another attempt to tease him.  
"Kurogane… I go to bed each night not knowing if I'm going to live to see another sunrise." He breathed, for once in his life being deathly serious. "We'll regret it." he smiled a little as Kurogane linked their hands and pinned him gently. Kurogane was letting Fay know that if he wanted to leave he could, but the wizard had no reason to defy the hold.  
"Maybe so." The Japanese warrior licked his ear gently, kissing slowly down his neck. "But it's not too long to wait, I'll keep you alive til then. bastard." He added.  
"Kuro-tan I won't wait another thousand days to be yours." Fay growled pathetically seemingly mad as Kurogane tried to distract him leaving love-bites along his collar.  
"Mm." The warrior mumbled.  
"Kuro-myuu you're not lis…"  
"Wait what?" Kurogane did a double take as what Fay said finally hit him, he'd been otherwise engaged sating (or attempting to) the man… boy he'd come to love (albeit reluctantly).  
"I said I don't want to wait." He was bewildered, he hadn't actually expected him to stop and was regretting saying anything now. Stupid mouth talking without his permission.

"After that, how long?"  
"A thousand days… or thereabouts." Fay, still lying below him and doing some quick math on his fingers. "Nine hundred eighty four." He nodded deciding on the exact number.  
"A… thousand. How the hell many days are in your years?" Kurogane demanded, utterly lost.  
"One thousand ninety five days a year."  
"Damnit Fay!" He growled, running one hand through his hair, "That makes you…" He'd never been good at math. "Closer to 50 than 15."  
"Eh?" Fay smiled innocently. "It does?"  
"You're lying… you're not 50." Kurogane shook his head, he could VERY vaguely believe he was 15 with his boyish face and cheeky grin but there was no way this guy was any older than 25.  
"How many days are in your years Kuro-koi?" He asked cocking his head and looking upwards.  
"Three sixty five like **normal **people." He growled.  
"Then I'm… 45 by your standards," He said quickly. "I'm legal."  
"Don't get smart and you're making this up…"  
"Why would I?" Kurogane was torn, Fay would have no cause to lie about his age… at least not to that extreme.  
"You can't be that old."  
"Kuro-shii… you forget one key thing… wizards have a much longer lifespan… provided they don't die." Kurogane blinked, the last part having been unnecessary and trying to make sense of it bewildered him. "Average lifespan being 300 of our years… around 900 of yours." He smiled and wrapped his arms around the back of Kurogane's neck, pulling him close. "It's 6 in Celes... So _technically _I'm legal."

He stroked his fingers along the nape of his neck, allowing one hand to tangle into the spiky black mess as he locked blue eyes to red.  
"Game set and match… Kuro-rin." He purred, kissing him very gently. Kurogane knew that look too well… he'd given it often enough: a determined lust filled gaze with only one intention in mind. Kurogane smirked.  
"Tcheh." No sense in stopping now. He returned the fevered kiss and hooked his arm under Fay's waist to bring them as close as possible. Fay seemed to resist a little but Kurogane only let him surface from the kiss for air, they'd waited too long for this for the blond to say something else that would ruin their chances. He bit down on Fay's bottom lip probably a little harder than he'd meant to, but he didn't seem to mind as he slid his hand along the curve of Kurogane's bare tan back, causing him to growl.  
"Kuro…" He managed to get out but was pulled forcefully into another breathtaking kiss. The blond tried several times after that to talk, but failed, and eventually he had to use both his hands to tug Kurogane's head away from his own. "Stop." He ordered.  
"The hell am I gonna stop. I've waited long enough and I don't care if you're secretly a prince or… a woman… hell I don't even care if you're married. I love you so we're doing this." He barked. Fay smiled softly, with a calm look in his eyes. He knew Kurogane loved him but hearing the words spoken made all the difference in the world.  
"I love you too... and I was just going to say." He whispered. "That one of us should lock that door." Kurogane blinked, a bit embarrassed at his outburst now. He reluctantly pulled away from Fay's warmth and got up to lock the bedroom door.

During his absence Fay sat up, removed his own shirt to make them equal, and picked up the massage oil, he was reading it carefully when his lover returned.  
"What're you doing?" He asked exasperatedly.  
"Lubricant." Fay mumbled, nodding his head sure it was safe.  
"Why the hell do we need lube?" Kurogane questioned, biting the side of Fay's neck gently. Fay rolled his eyes: this is why you shouldn't date people half your age, they're so naïve.  
"You've only ever been with girls right?" Fay queried, roaming his free hand slowly over Kurogane's chest. The warrior nodded and continued to leave territorial marks along the mage's collarbone. "Trust me, we'll need it."  
"Have you?" Kurogane asked, laying Fay back down and sliding on top of him, very careful not to put too much weight on him.  
"Have I what?"  
"Ever been with a guy?" He probed, unbuttoning Fay's pants clumsily, he'd never hated pants more than this moment in time. The magician shook his head.  
"Never, but I've read enough of Suki's yaoi novels to know what goes where so to speak." He smiled down at Kurogane who was still struggling. "Having trouble, Kuro-wan?" He teased, putting the bottle down and assisting with the evilbuttonofdoom.  
"Shut up." Kurogane muttered, tugging the wizard's pants down and off.

He allowed his hands to roam up and over the pale thighs now exposed to him as they kissed again. Fay's hands, instead of their usual torture concentrated on the warrior's face, his fingertips tracing every contour to make a memory that would forever be there, even if he lost his battles.  
"I'm…" Kurogane whispered, breaking the kiss to breathe. He kissed along Fay's cheek and jaw. "Reinstating." He bit very softly causing Fay to wriggle all too pleasantly and brush their hips together. "The no…" He drew his left hand up to cup Fay through his underwear. "talking rule."  
"Is that so?" Fay asked amusedly.  
"Yeah now be quiet." He kissed Fay again to silence him and he willingly accepted, afterall, talking was fun but kissing was always much much more. Kurogane slipped his fingers underneath the fabric and teased them along Fay's shaft, enjoying the automatic arch Fay's back made to reach into the touch. Trailing his fingers roughly along the hot flesh he could feel the blond gasping into his kiss, which was understandably erotic.

He used his free hand to remove Fay's underwear completely, leaving him exposed and nervous. It was one thing to be completely naked with your lover, but to be nearly naked in front of them was a different matter. He wriggled anxiously, knowing he technically shouldn't talk, but if he kept the worried expression it could all stop again, so instead he sat up, blocking himself from Kurogane's view in order to sit on his lap, successfully distracting him.  
"Hn." Kurogane muttered as the 'torture' began, Fay being ambidextrous was a skill he put to amazing use, and it caused even the steadfast ninja to shiver under the taunting brush of fingertips against his bare chest, down his stomach, over his abdomen. He knew his breathing must be heavy because he could see the wispy blond hair moving away and towards him with every pant.  
"Off." Fay mumbled, undoing Kurogane's pants one handedly with ease. But Kurogane didn't want that, at least… not yet. He grabbed Fay's hands and placed them on his shoulders, then slid his own hands to the small of the pale back. The blond man was still wearing a slightly too large button down shirt he'd brought with him from another world, but the flimsy fabric changed the texture just enough for it to feel pleasant between their heavily sensitised skin.

He could feel his own heartbeat and Kurogane pulled him up, now instead of being sat on his lap he was straddling him. Kurogane began a slow rhythm, rocking forwards and backwards, and even though he was painfully hard inside his trousers and underwear, Fay was completely bare and the friction seemed to increase his pleasure. Kurogane smirked seeing the blond so excited.  
"A-ah." Fay whispered, the tension building in his own member as Kurogane's grinding became a little wilder.  
"If you're this worked up now you won't last." Kurogane pointed out, cupping Fay's ass and squeezing gently.  
"Thought we… weren't talking." Fay closed his eyes and kissed Kurogane to shut him up, a growl echoed from the warm cavern of his mouth… his mouth that was so good at sucking, his mouth that could bite pleasantly and not too hard, his mouth that could pleasure and torment and torture and release. Fay moaned into the kiss thinking of Kurogane's talents, and was surprised to find Kurogane's fingers probing at his hole. He pulled free.  
"Oi."  
"Use this." Fay nodded at the bottle from earlier and Kurogane looked confused.  
"We didn't need it last night."  
"Last night we were in the baths, we were wet and our skin was relaxed." Fay whispered, licking Kurogane's cheek gently. "It'll hurt if you don't."

Kurogane mumbled and grumbled, grabbing the bottle and looking it up and down.  
"How do you know this stuff is safe you can't read it." He added.  
"No, but I can see the warning pictures just fine, there isn't a toxic label, which means it wouldn't be pleasant to eat but it would be… mmph." He was quickly silenced by Kurogane's hand on his cock. The ninja pumped very fast and very hard, and it had been so sudden that Fay nearly lost it. His eyes rolled back in his head, his hands gripped Kurogane's back much harder than he'd meant to and a moan that could entice a nun spilled from his lips.  
"Better." Kurogane asked. It took Fay a moment to realise that during that brief moment Kurogane had managed to slip one finger into him, and now the attention was not entirely focused on his cock he was acutely aware of it.  
"Mmm, much." Fay mumbled, and this time, aided by the jasmine oil, the insertion of the second finger did not hurt. He pushed his hips down to accommodate the intrusion and moaned at the sheer dextrousness of the digits. Kurogane probed them in and out, forwards and backwards, rubbing the mage's insides fairly hard in search of his prostate, Fay wasn't as relaxed as yesterday though, and the angle wasn't as good, at least not for his fingers, so adding a third finger and a few good thrusts he pulled out, causing Fay to mewl impatiently.

"Kuro-tan I want to retu…" Started Fay, tugging at the zipper keeping Kurogane's erection from him, but was cut off with a kiss.  
"You can return the favor some other time." He promised, helping Fay ease his trousers and underwear down, he didn't bother to take them off since that would involve removing his shoes which would take time he just didn't want to waste. He lifted the half dressed teen onto his lap again and greedily touched any skin he could reach, there was something very attractive about Fay leaving his shirt on, it meant there were parts still left to be explored, something to struggle for, and his hands roving hungrily seemed to let Fay know that because he made no attempt to remove it, more preoccupied in touching Kurogane too.

It was all so pleasantly new to them, foreign for Kurogane and alien to Fay, the feel of hot skin against their fingertips, the increasing heat, the mounting pressure. Fay tilted his head back as Kurogane found a sweet spot on his back between his shoulder blades. Toying with the new discovery Kurogane licked his fingers and traced cooling circles over it, causing Fay to arch again, this time away from the touch. The movement meant Kurogane's hard-on probed between his cheeks and his own erection brushed Kurogane's stomach. Kurogane growled excitedly.  
"No more." Fay begged, lowering his head and trailing kisses along Kurogane's collarbone. "No more games, no more teasing… no more interruptions." He pleaded.  
"Just us." Kurogane swore, leaning Fay back against the pillows. He grabbed the bottle again and handed it to Fay, giving him the option. Fay smiled and rubbed a little of the cold oil against his entrance before stroking Kurogane with it, he began to rub slowly, massaging the hardened length causing Kurogane to become distracted and close his eyes, Fay really was good with his hands.

He moaned softly as Fay picked up the pace, then jolted as Fay slid a slicked finger into him.  
"The hell." He grunted, unused to the feeling, and a little pissed off his masculinity was in jeopardy. Fay continued to smile and forced a second finger into the ring of muscle. Kurogane was straight… or at least a virgin when it came to this, so it was too tight and hard for Fay to manage a third finger, instead he used a thumb to rub against Kurogane's balls. The combined fingering and hand job was a little too much for the ninja who now seemed completely lost at the touches. He really wanted this to continue, Fay was talented and that much was obvious by the immense pleasure he could feel… but he also wanted to complete this. He grabbed Fay's right wrist, forcing the hand job to stop. Fay seemed to understand what came next but did not stop thrusting his fingers into his lover. Kurogane growled.

"You need to move that damn hand if I'm going to fuck you." He ordered. Fay smiled and nodded, giving one final curl of his long fingers, he removed them, and held onto Kurogane's shoulders as he positioned himself. The blond couldn't help but smile, knowing now was so much more right than yesterday. Kurogane didn't know everything about him, he probably never would: but at least he knew enough to be sure of his own feelings. And somehow the two had just fallen into a good position for lovemaking, as though yesterday Kurogane's body had doubts, and today it knew exactly what to do. "Ready?"  
"Kuro-chan… you shouldn't ask me questions when you've told me not to talk." He teased, but then nodded. He was ready for this, he lifted one leg and hooked his ankle around the back of Kurogane's knee to give him more leverage and slowly, aided by the flowery smelling oil, Kurogane pressed into him.

Automatically Fay's hands flew to his face to shield it from Kurogane's view, for he knew it must be distorted in pain. Kurogane was very barely inside him and it already hurt like he was being split in two, he knew if Kurogane saw his face he would not want to continue, so hid it was best he could. Kurogane pushed a little more insistently. When he was around 2 inches in Fay could not take anymore, he thrashed his head violently and clung his hands to his face.  
"I can't…" He whispered. Kurogane did not offer kind words, nor any words at all, for Kurogane had never been romantic… but he had always been affectionate. He took one of Fay's hands, dragging it from his face, before kissing it gently. He held it tight and nodded at the blond who was peering from between his fingers. He could not lean forward to kiss him properly… not without hurting him, so instead he lifted Fay's leg from around his waist , to over his shoulder. He kissed his calf muscle and squeezed his thigh reassuringly. The blond removed his hand-mask and nodded very cautiously.

Though it still hurt as Kurogane eased into him, the pain seemed diminished by fact Kurogane was squeezing his hand tightly. Now almost completely sheathed inside Fay, it was taking all of Kurogane's strength not to go full force, he understood why guys did anal with girls… why guys chose other guys. Fay was tighter and hotter than anything he'd experienced before, his animalistic pride telling him to conquer already, but the weird little voice in the back of his head, the one that had spent so long convincing him he was in love told him he had to wait.  
"Ne… Kuro-ai…" Fay mumbled gently.  
"Not yet." Kurogane hissed, if Fay gave him permission now, when he obviously wasn't ready… Kurogane doubted he could control himself. Fay interlaced their fingers and nodded slowly. The look of pain had gone and was replaced with a slightly uncomfortable gaze.

Now he had a little more leeway to move, Kurogane leaned forward and kissed Fay on the lips, squeezed his hand and then broke off, staring into his eyes with their foreheads together.  
"Kuro-shii is always so affectionate with me." Fay smiled sadly, and Kurogane shook his head. He knew that smile was poison, so decided to wipe it off, kissing him harder. Fay's free hand tangled into Kurogane's hair and he pushed his hips upwards, forcing Kurogane's cock deeper. Kurogane and Fay both moaned against each others lips.  
"Bastard." Kurogane hissed.  
"Move already." Whispered Fay. Kurogane experimentally pulled his hips back a little, before pressing them back harder. Even though he'd only moved an inch or so, it sent electric shockwaves through both of their bodies. They didn't have to read each other's mind to know they wanted more, they wanted to feel that again… more intense.  
"Does it hurt?" His voice came out half strangled, and Fay knew it was killing him having to go so slow, afterall… slow and careful was not Kurogane at all.  
"No."  
"Liar." He growled, but repeated the semi-thrust a little harder, causing Fay to wince.  
"You got me." Fay admitted. "It hurts a little." Kurogane nodded, he hated it when the idiot lied to him, and lying in this situation just seemed very wrong. He tightened his grip on Fay's hand before beginning to rock gently.

He could feel Fay's hesitation fall away as he very slowly, and with the occasional pained look, adjusted to him inside him.  
"Kuro-rei - I won't break. I'm ready." Fay promised, but Kurogane, who had been lied to all too often by the mage, didn't believe him. If they kept it this pace, he would go mad with pent up sexual frustration, and that was something he just didn't want, so Fay, who for once was not lying, took things into his own hands. He brought his leg down from over his shoulder, which resulted in a gasp from Kurogane as the angle changed very suddenly. The blond took the initiative and during his moment of uncertainty forced Kurogane to the sheets, not breaking their tryst but ensuring he was on top.  
"What're…"  
"Taking charge." Fay smiled cutely. "Since you seem to think I'm made of glass." And he lifted himself up before sitting back onto Kurogane's erection, forcing Kurogane to fuck him at his own pace. Not that the ninja was complaining. His thumbs hooking into the dips of Fay's hips he helped lift and lower the mage. The heat and warmth were rapidly increasing and with each re-entry, each slap of Fay's ass against Kurogane's abdomen, they became closer.

"Damnit." Kurogane hissed, thrusting a little faster: Fay was deliberately clenching himself around Kurogane's swollen cock and it was incredible. Fay's gasping and moaning became louder as Kurogane's force became stronger and wilder, but he still remained all too calm. It pissed Kurogane off. He should be writhing in ecstasy… should be barely capable of speech, should be so dazed he couldn't object to anything he said: yet he looked perfectly happy, riding himself on Kurogane with ease. "Damnit." Kurogane repeated.  
"Harder." Fay whispered, unable to get the pressure right on his own, he needed Kurogane to guide him. Kurogane nodded and did as instructed, slamming himself up into Fay as hard as he could from the bottom, sending himself dizzy in the process. Fay moaned and clutched at Kurogane's hips for support as he felt Kurogane hit his prostate, and that's when it hit Kurogane like a ton of bricks, why this wasn't effecting Fay as much as him. Internal pleasure was good… but hard to reach everytime.

Kurogane grabbed Fay's hard on and rubbed the flushed head between his fingers. Fay closed his eyes, his hair sticking to his face with sweat. Kurogane didn't waste time being slow, they'd tried slow and it had failed, so he used his member to thrust into Fay, all the while tossing him vigorously with his right hand, thumb wiping the hot precum from his leaking tip. With one hand on his arousal it distracted the blond from the few thrusts that didn't hit his spot dead on.  
"Kuro…Ku…ro… I… I…" That was it, that was what Kurogane had wanted, that delirious excitement he'd seen in those bewitching blue orbs last night, the red flush creeping over his pale cheeks. Fay was gasping hard, unsure whether he should lean backwards into the sex or forwards into the palm. He didn't have to decide, for Kurogane matched the motions, gathering a steady rhythm. Fay's nails dug into Kurogane's thighs and his head fell back, moaning desperately. Kurogane panted and as he neared his edge his free hand dragged Fay down to kiss him. As their lips met, Fay clenched deliberately around his lover, and Kurogane tightened his grip. Kurogane came first, if only by a few seconds, inside of him. Just the thought of the ninja's seed inside him was enough to spill Fay over the edge too and he spurted thick clear/white liquid onto Kurogane's chest. They both rode out their orgasms like that, kissing furiously, skin cooling faster than their libidos. With one final thrust Kurogane gave up, and collapsed, pleasantly exhausted against the bed.

Fay arranged himself like a haphazard blanket over the warrior, his heaving breath hot on his neck, and for once the magician was silent. Tan palm creeping under the shirt he'd forgotten to remove, and large fingers curved into the groove of his hip, Fay knew he should be happy. Theoretically he was, he had all he wanted, he was coming down from an immense hormonal high, and Kurogane was there beneath him, holding him tight.  
"You okay?" He asked. Fay nodded dazedly.  
"Fine." He said, though truth be told he was nervous. Fay was not used to being happy, there was something decidedly wrong with it, like any second it could all come crashing down at his feet.  
"Liar." Kurogane said lazily, lifting one hand to cup Fay's face. "I don't mind… if you don't tell the truth… but don't lie to me." He kissed him on the lips and felt a slight pang of guilt at the metallic taste of blood, he'd probably been a little too rough for their first time.  
"I can't make you any promises Kuro-koi." The blond held his hand gently to his cheek and nuzzled into it. "I can't promise I won't lie, I can't promise we won't end up hurting each other… and I can't promise we'll live to be together for too long." Kurogane sighed and kissed the blond.  
"No matter how many times I tell you I won't let you die, you'll ignore it, right?" Fay smiled and nodded, knowing he could not allow Kurogane to be responsible for his life, when it was so risky.

"Fine then… forget the future." Kurogane stole another intoxicating kiss. "Don't worry about it, we'll live this moment by moment." Fay blinked in shock. "I can't force you to tell me your whole story, and I can't force you to believe we'll get out unharmed… but I want you to live in the present." He ordered, pulling away from his lover, Fay's warmth having left him, the sweat and cum cooling stickily to his skin the warrior shivered. "Step by step."  
"I was wrong about you." Fay said, and it was Kurogane's turn to blink in shock. The wizard smiled genuinely in a teasing tone. "You can be decidedly romantic when you want to be." The ninjas cheeks turned red and he looked away hurriedly as he stood up and pulled his pants up from their knot round his ankles. He absolutely refused to admit he was romantic.  
"Can you walk?" He asked, trying to distract Fay from that thought as he searched for his shirt.  
"Don't flatter yourself." Fay laughed, standing up, however he sat back down right away. "Ow… okay Kuro-chan's as good as he says." He blushed. Kurogane threw him his pants and he got dressed, well aware they were in need of a bath, at least before they next saw the children.

Kurogane glanced back at Fay, his sex tousled hair was dampened and slightly darker than usual, his wide blue eyes relaxed and trusting, his lips slightly sore and redder than usual, his pale skin glowing with the after-effects of their duties. He'd never be romantic enough to say it aloud to Fay… but he was beautiful. He hoped he could be affectionate enough to show him that though, that every time in future they would make love, his words would be unnecessary, that his actions could show it.  
"Ne… what're you thinking?" Fay asked, seeing Kurogane was staring.  
"That you look a damn state." He said gruffly, and with a swoop of his hands lifted Fay clean off the bed, he blushed furiously at the indignity. He wasn't being romantically held like a bride or a new baby, he'd been slung over his lover's shoulder like a rag doll.  
"Kuro-tan!" He objected as Kurogane unlocked the door.  
"We need a bath." Kurogane said simply, carrying him down the hall.  
"Put me down you rotten old caveman!" Fay berated. "Though… the view from up here is pretty nice." he could quite clearly see Kurogane's butt, and at the most inopportune moment gave it a sharp squeeze. Sakura, Syaoran and Mokona were just coming up from breakfast, and turned scarlet at the scene. Or at least Sakura and Syaoran did, Mokona 'ohohohoho'd'

"Wai, Kuro-rin's being mean." Fay complained loudly, playfully thumping his hands against Kurogane's back, unperturbed at the fact they'd been seen.  
"Shut up you." Kurogane barked, and walked past the three. Fay waved cheerily at them.

"Think we need to erase that from our memory… forever." Syaoran whispered, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.  
"Agreed." Sakura nodded, her face redder than a tomato.

A/n: The end. **First chapter of the sequel is already up it's titled 'Where the heart is'**

Also, the sex scene in this chapter wasn't my steamiest on purpose, I tried to get across that there's still a whole element of trust missing with Kurogane and Fay, that they love each other but given the circumstances it's hard to get attached etc.

Oh and reviews make me smile!


End file.
